Desert Princess
by Reader575
Summary: Betrayed by her brother, Olivia daughter of Eli, is sold to kidnappers and is forced into becoming the concubine of Amir Grant. What starts off as a tragedy eventually transforms into a life of hope, love and promised destiny.
1. Chapter 1

AN –Okay this come to me last night out of the blue. I hope you like it. It will only be six or seven short chapters at the most. I hope it will help clear up my writer's block. Characters are the property of S. Rhimes, poetic license taken in the form of an AU. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Desert Princess

Olivia sits in a tent guarded by the two fake jondi she was sold to by her brother. The door flaps to the tent are slightly open. She sees a man, presumable the sheikh, ride up to the entrance of his tent on his horse. A bond servant holds the horse as the man dismounts. The servant leads the man's horse away, as another servant approaches the man with a basin and water. The servant places the basin and water gourd on a table next to the tent. The man removes his headdress and riding garments. He splashes his face, underarms and upper body with the scented water. The servant pours the remaining water over the rest of the man's body and hands the man a towel and fresh clothing. The rider is a tall man, muscular and fit. He is handsome and the tattoo on his arm signifies he is an Amir. His flexing muscles momentarily mesmerized Olivia. She finds his naked form intriguing. She has never seen a man entirely unclothed. The Amir senses he is being watched. He turns around, but Olivia quickly retreats further back in the tent opposite the Amir's to avoid his searching gaze. Dismissing his feelings of be watched, the man puts on the fresh garments and sits on a stool next to the table. The servant takes the basin from the table, tosses out the used water, then places the basin on the ground in front of the Amir. The Amir puts his feet in the empty basin. A third servant arrives with more water scented with spices. She pours the fragrant water over the Amir's hands and feet. She then dries his hands and feet and places an ornate slipper on each foot. The Amir runs his hands through his wet locks as he turns to enter his tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this my Amira? He reaches to over stroke her face with the palm of his hand.

"Yes Amir, it is the only way. The hakim has tried everything to open my womb to no avail," Mellie replies, disheartened. The Amir nods and motions to the attendant standing at the entrance to the tent.

"Bring her in", Amir Grant instructs the attendant.

Olivia enters the tent. The walls are draped with fine tapestries, the floor covered with fine rugs and elaborately embroidered pillows. She notices the interior is not so much unlike that of her father's tent. The Amir and his wife are sitting in the center of tent on two low sitting chairs of scarlet and green.

Unaccustomed to subservient postures, the attendant gently forces Olivia to bow down and sit on her knees. "Head down", he whispers to her.

"Maiden, what is your name", the Amir asks.

"Olivia bint Eli, she retorts proudly."

"Daughter of Eli, are you promised to a man?"

"No."

"Daughter of Eli, have you known a man?"

"No."

"What does your father do?"

"He is a hakim." The kidnappers warned her not to reveal her father's true identity or her sister would be killed.

"Have you siblings?"

"Yes, a younger sister and an older brother."

"Has your mother instructed you the ways of man?"

"I do not understand what you mean Amir." Olivia is genuinely confused by the question.

"Maiden, how old are you?"

"I have seen the summer solstice 18 times."

"Has your mother prepared you for marriage?"

"No, my mother crossed over into paradise during the war with the Doyle infidels", Olivia replies in a solemn tone.

"I am sorry for your loss", Amira Mellie offers softly. Fitz continues his interview.

"Do you know why you are here", the Amir asks.

"No Amir, I do not."

"The Amira has decided to bestow a great honor on you. This day you shall prepare to become my second wife, my concubine."

Olivia is dumbfounded. She thinks; _how could this be happening to her?_ _How could Hassan do this to her? No, this will not stand. God will send her father to rescue her. She is the daughter of an Amir-i- kabir, the great commander. This is not her life. She will choose her own husband. She will not be one of two or many wives. Clearly, this tribe is not of the faith. God will not abandon her to this folly. No, this cannot happen. Her father Amir Pope will find her and make the kidnappers pay with their lives. He will disown Hassan for this unforgiveable betrayal. How dare this minor chieftain think he can have his way with daughter of Amir Pope? _

Olivia knew to speak now was to invite immediate death, so she held her tongue.

"Maiden seven days hence you will become my second wife." Follow the attendants; they will prepare you for the ceremony." Several older women dressed in brightly colored flowing garb surround Olivia and help her to stand.

"Maiden harken to my words. You are second wife, as such you will submit in all things Amira Mellie. You will obey her as you would me. Do you understand maiden?"

"Yes Amir."

"Take her away and prepare her," Fitz commands.

The women practically have to carry Olivia from the tent. Fitz's words are like blows to her body. She can barely stand due the weight of her plight. Tears fill her eyes as she offers up a whispered prayer.

"Are you pleased my husband? Is she not beautiful and strong? I am told it took two jondi to subdue her. She will give you strong sons, my Amir."

"No my wife, she will give us strong sons. I know this was a hard decision for you to make. I love you all the more for being so selfless and doing this for me."

"Fitz you are my husband, it is my duty to give you a family and to provide heirs from your loins. It matters not the channel they arrive through. It only matters that they are of your seed. She may birth your children and they may suckle at her breast, but they will call you and me father and mother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who does Fitz think he is? Does he know the circumstances that brought Olivia to his tribe? Does Mellie know Olivia's story? Tune in next time to find out. Please review and share your thoughts with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Desert Princess Chapter 2

_**Three months prior**_

"Olivia I would speak to you my daughter. " Eli gently takes Olivia by the arm so they are walking side by side.

"Yes father, she responds adoringly."

"Olivia you are of age, well actually, you are past the age where you should be married. I have been selfish in denying you suitors because I love you and sister so much and the thought of you leaving our home burdens my heart. You both remind me so much of your mother. Each day you two bring me such joy."

"Father, I lack for nothing. Being a member of your household is a wondrous blessing. Rest your soul. I do not feel I have lost a single thing. God will let you know when the right suitor is at hand." She pats his arm and gives him a hug.

"What you say in true, this is why I want to speak to you my daughter. I believe God has revealed the proper suitor. His name is Sheikh Davis. He is a good man, a gentle man. His tribe is strong and loyal. His wife and child died in child birth two years ago. I have told him about you and he is eager to meet you."

"Father, where does his tribe hail from?"

"They are from beyond the great sands of Enor in the land of Cahan. His tribe believes he will one day become a caliph."

"You know that matters not to me father. Titles do not make a man good, kind or decent. There are many ruthless men who have obtained the title caliph and yet the people in their territory suffer greatly."

"True dear child, but Sheikh Davis is not among them. He will be here in a fortnight. I leave it up to you to judge for yourself what manner of man he is."

"As you wish my father", Olivia says as she tightly hugs her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You both come highly recommended. I trust you can procure what I need. She must be untouched by man, young, beautiful and intelligent. She must also come from a good family. Avoid girls who may or want to be dedicated to the gods; do nothing to invite the wrath of the deities on us.

Do you care whether the girl wishes to join your tribe? The trader Ballard asks.

No, her wishes are immaterial! The life I am offering I am sure surpasses any dream the girl may have.

"There are females slaves outside of this region, in the lands of Sane and beyond, that are highly prized for their beauty, skills and talents. We have heard great men have purchased wives from that region. Is such a maiden acceptable to you, trader Char'ali inquires?"

"My jondi have searched the known territory with no success. If you must travel beyond our borders in search of an appropriate concubine for my husband do so. I hear the females in those lands possess the qualities I require. However, heed these warnings, be careful, wise in your dealings, and cover your tracks. Those beyond the border repelled the armies of Doyle. They are friendly but discerning in their dealings with strangers. If it becomes known you are not emissaries but former Doyle jondi you will be executed as spies or suffer trial by ordeal in the Great River."

"We understand Amira. Does the Amir have any other requirements?

"These are my requirements as this is my gift to the Amir. You shall not trouble him with the details of your quest."

"As you wish Amira Mellie."

"Take this." She hands them a bag of gold coins.

"If you fail to return within the allotted time, I will send the jondi after you. You must return in two months. Do not fail in this task, Amira Mellie commands sternly."

"We will do our best, they reply."

"Leave me, I need to make sacrifice to Bau and Ishtar; to ensure your success."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Two months prior**_

"Sheikh, I mean Edison, that's impossible, Olivia squawks in between bouts of tear-filled laughter. How could they mistake you for a female?"

"I have an older sister and when the clerics came to our encampment to administer the initiation rites, they assumed I was she. My hair was much longer then, my face as smooth as a newborn and my voice soft like a cooing dove."

"Why did they speak to you instead of your parents?"

"My parents were away visiting relatives with my sister and were delayed in returning home because of sand storms. The clerics were busy performing the rites all over the territory; they had no time to debate with me. They assumed I was scared of participating in the rites and refused to give ear to my protestations until it was time for the ritual bath when the truth of my situation became evident." Both Edison and Olivia laughed heartedly at his childhood story.

"Olivia, I have enjoyed our time together."

"I too have found your company most pleasing Edison."

" Olivia with your permission, I would like to invite you to accompany your father next month when he comes to meet with me and several other outer tribes about forming an alliance. There are rumors the Doyle infidels are amassing a large new army and we must be prepare."

"Edison, if my father approves, I will be delighted to see your homeland."

"It will delight my heart to show you my lands and introduce you to my people Olivia."

**One month prior**

"Hassan, today you will go help your sister water the herds."

"Must I father, there is a caravan loaded with goods from the east passing through the village. I want to see what goods they have brought," Hassan says excitedly.

"Father, I can do it by myself as always, Olivia retorts. You need not trouble Hassan."

"I know my precious flower but there have been sightings of strangers in the land and I do not want you wandering about alone."

"Father I have my blade and your battle teachings. I am not defenseless."

"Olivia, I know you like your solitude but until these strangers are questioned you will not go about unaccompanied. The jondi are patrolling the outer borders of our lands in search of the strangers."

"I shall do as you wish father as always; I love you."

"I love you too my daughter. I love you very much. Both you and your sister are all I have left of your mother. Your mother was the love of my life."

"Before I take care of the herd, I will go check on Raheel."

"Do I need to prepare more elixir for her?"

"I don't think so, she seems to be improving."

"Father, will you teach me more about the ways of the hakim?

"Of course I will my daughter. It pleases me that you show promise in the art of healing."

"Do you miss being a hakim?"

"Some days I miss it a great deal; especially when my responsibilities as Amir interfere with my ability to use my skills to save lives."

"Father you must not do this to yourself. You were too far away to save mother. It was not your fault. The villainous infidels are to blame. Those workers of iniquity were a plague in our land. Father, you listened to God and saved many lives because you forged alliances and convinced the other amirs and sultans to work together to destroy the invaders. Please stop blaming yourself," Olivia pleads. They embrace and Olivia leaves to check on her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hassan kicks the ground sending up a cloud of dusty sand. He is tired of hearing about Olivia and Raheel's mother and the deference his father lauds on them. His mother died given birth to him. He never had a chance to know or love her. Maya, Olivia and Raheel's mother treated Hassan as her own, but it was not the same. There was a cheerful light in Maya and Eli's eyes every time they looked at their daughters. Their smiles were broader, the hugs deeper and the "I love yous" more frequent. Hassan was never sure whether his father loved his mother as much as Maya.

"Father, may I speak with you", Hassan asks?

"Of course you may my son. What weighs on your mind?"

"Father, I believe it is time for me to leave home and start my own family. I wish to take my inheritance, marry and settle in the southern region."

"Hassan, my son, I am glad you are contemplating your future. This is a good thing but I believe you should wait until you are more experienced in the ways of being a leader before you assume such an important role. Right now, you are impetuous and unwise in your dealings with others. Taking on the responsibility of a wife, children, servants and herds is an arduous task. It is no small undertaking my son. I pray you seek God's help and guidance. I cannot in good conscience hand over your inheritance now. Give yourself more time to acquire wisdom. Maybe you should spend more time with your sister Olivia. She is mature beyond her years, wise in the quandaries of life."

Hassan nods his head, and then looks away from his father. Hassan is angry. Eli treats Olivia as if she is one of God's chosen. _I always seem to fall short in father's eyes as compared to Olivia, _he thinks. _Why can he not ever praise me?_

"Olivia will soon choose a husband. The forerunner is a very powerful sheikh. The marriage will expand our territory and strengthen our forces. Olivia recognizes a union with the sheikh will bring prosperity and added stability to the region. Hassan my son you need to start thinking strategically as well. If you are to be a great leader, you must learn to put the needs of those in your charge before yourself."

Hassan does not respond to his father's comments. His disappoint at his father's words prevent him from speaking. He bows and walks away craving his father's affections and jealous of Olivia. I wish she would just disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN - While this story is set in the Middle East during the Mesopotamian period, it is a work of fantasy. I picked the period because women had greater rights and freedoms during that time. There are elements of real ancient ritual but for the most part the practices described are a mix of semi-fact and a lot of fiction.

I own nothing, if I did Olitz would be married on the show and they would be a phenomenal take no prisoners or BS couple.

Desert Princess Chapter 3

"We are out of time. Amira Mellie will send her jondi looking for us shortly," Jake spewed.

"The people are very leery of strangers these days. The air is filled with mistrust, Char'ali notes."

"I heard in the last village rumors are spreading that the army of Doyle is regrouping. If this is true, we should abandon this quest and rejoin the ranks of our own jondi as soon as possible. We have been wasting our skills by taking on these trivial treks. It is obvious from the posture of these people that the rumors must be true. We have waited a long time for this good word and it is our duty to return home and serve our leader Sultan Doyle. Let us not delay any longer and leave these parts quickly," Char'ali insists.

"I have another idea. Why not do both," Trader Jacob proposes?

"What do you mean?"

"If we finish the mission, Amira Mellie will be indebted to us. We can use her to gather information on the opposition, if the occasion should arise. She will not dare to turn down our request for fear we will tell the people of this region she had traders kidnap a maiden for her husband. If this works, the sultan will make us both an Amir-i-Tuman, a commander of ten thousand. I am sure of it, Jacob boasts."

"Kidnap, has it come to that?" Char'ali asks.

"It has, we are out of time and none of the families we have spoken to wish their daughter to marry into a family from the amira's region," Jacob concedes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They cannot believe their fortune once they made the decision to take a maiden by force. They have been watching her all morning through a leather wrapped spy glass. She is beautiful and strong judging by the way she handles the herd and draws the heavy pitchers from the well. She is alone except for an elderly servant who comes and goes looking for errant animals.

Hassan has been watching the strangers observe his sister all morning. Judging by their dress, they are either wealthy or are emissaries for a leader of means. He moves closer to hear what they are saying.

"The next time the old man leaves we grab her."

Hassan pulls out is sword and battle knife.

"Should we leave behind the gold as payment?"

"Might as well, if we're caught with it the Amira will know we acquired the maiden by dishonest scheme."

'She said it did matter to her if we kidnapped a maiden just to make sure we were not caught."

Hassan attacks the strangers from behind. He picks up a heavy rock, bringing it down on Char'ali's head. The crushing blow doesn't knock Char'ali out but it does draw blood and stun him momentarily. Hassan then uses his sword to cut across Jacob's chest. Jacob covered in blood reaches for his own sword to counter Hassan's carefully choreographed moves. Jacob can tell Hassan is a skilled warrior. Not wishing to prolong the scrimmage, Jacob raises his hands in surrender. Char'ali stumbles to Jacob's side trying to regain his bearings.

"We have no argument with you sayedy"(sir).

"True, but I have issues with you. Why are spying on my sister? Who are you? Where are you from?" Hassan interrogates the strangers.

"We are emissaries from beyond your borders on a quest to find a worthy maiden for our amir."

"What has your amir have to offer in exchange for the fortunate maiden?"

"We bring an offer of marriage and gifts of silk clothing and cloth interwoven with gold. "We also bring fine jewelry inset with rubies, sapphires and diamonds for the maiden and her family."

"The maiden you ogle is my sister. I accept your offer under two conditions."

"What are the conditions?"

"No", Hassan yells. You must accept the terms in the blind. There will be no discussion or contemplation. I require only a yes or no answer." Hassan demands.

Jacob and Char'ali look at each other. Realizing they are out of time and options, they accept Hassan's undisclosed terms.

"You have chosen well. This is what I require of you, first you must kill the old herdsman helping my sister. Second, you must take my sister away this very day. I will explain to her our agreement. She will refuse and she will fight you, so be prepared to subdue her. She is strong and even stronger-willed, but she will acquiesce in the end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hassan why are you so late? Did father have need of you? Haroun and I can handle the herds."

"Greetings favored sister, I have great news for you."

"Really, Olivia responds skeptically."

"Yes, I have chosen a husband for you and you will leave our father's home today."

"Hassan stop joking, what you are saying is not funny."

"I am not joking Olivia. You are leaving today and you will be marrying a man outside of our territories."

"You have no authority to marry me off. I'm leaving to talk to father about this."

"No, you are not." Hassan grabs her arm. Jacob and Char'ali rush at her from behind a crop of trees near the well. She screams and tries to fight. She manages to pull out her knife and stab Char'ali in the upper shoulder. He drops writhing in pain. Hassan raises his hand to slap her but Jacob blocks his blow.

"She must be unblemished," Jacob yells.

Olivia breaks free and runs to an outcropping of nearby rocks. Hassan and Jacob chase after her. Unbeknownst to Hassan Olivia has become a falconer. She quickly unmasks her bird of prey and unties his restraints. Hassan reaches Olivia first; he starts to drag her away. Azar, her falcon, attacks Hassan and plucks out his eye. Hassan stumbles to the ground gripping his face and cursing. Jacob swiftly wields his sword decapitating the winged protector. Olivia races to her beloved pet. She falls to the ground screaming, weeping, her anger unchecked. She lunges at Jacob, but he darts to the side to deflect her advance, spinning her around, he grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth and nose, depriving her of air, until she loses consciousness. He carries her limp body back to well and returns to help Hassan.

When Olivia wakes up, she sees Hassan and Char'ali sitting by the well, fresh bandages cover their wounds. She attempts to slip away but her hands and feet are bound.

"Good you are awake, Hassan bellows. These men will untie you and you will change into the clothes that have brought. You will do this without argument or I will kill Raheel."

Olivia is bewildered. _Who is this evil man standing before her? What had she done to Hassan to make him hate her so? Hassan, why are you doing this? "_I am your sister. I love you. Why do you hate me?"

"Because you are the apple of father's eye. His love for you and Raheel is deep and unconditional, but for me it is shallow and predicated. I will not spend another day of my life living in your shadow. Today he will stop comparing me to you. I will deny his plan for your future and this tribe and substitute my own plan, a better plan."

"Hassan your chicanery will not stand. Father is wise, he will see through your deception; God will see to it!"

"God may reveal my plan Olivia, but you will never know. Your future lies elsewhere. You are no longer the daughter of Eli, you are… well you find out at the end of your journey. Now go change garments."

Weeping bitterly Olivia does as she is told.

"Take her tunic; use this claw from that demon bird to rip the cloth. Cover the ripped clothing in the herdsman's blood. Take a few small bones from the herdsman, along with this piece from her tunic and leave it over that hill. There is a den of jackals on the other side. Bury the herdsman, I will tell my father he ran off." Jacob hurries to carry out Hassan's plan.

Jacob pays Hassan the 30 pieces of gold Amir Mellie supplied. He lifts Olivia sidesaddle unto his horse. He then helps Char'ali unto his horse.

"Do you want to know the name of the man your sister is to wed?" Jacob asks.

'No. My sister is dead. I hold in my hands the proof of her death."

"Hear me Olivia, do not attempt to escape or return to our home. Today you died; I will comfort our father and take your place as the favored. Remember if you alter this plan in any way, Raheel will die. You don't want father to suffer the loss of both of his beloved daughters, do you?" Hassan grins.

"God will judge your evil Hassan," Olivia yells through unrelenting tears.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I have judged him and found him lacking. I will make my way in this world without his divine interference."

"You will pay for your blasphemy Hassan!"

"You'll never know Olivia, be gone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hassan uses the falcon claw to scratch up his skin and legs. He stumbles into the camp, the servants rush to his side. Eli hearing the commotion outside rushes out of his tent with Raheel close on his heels.

"Hassan what happened? Where is Olivia?" Eli is frantic.

Hassan pants out..."leopard… jackals…attack at the well. Olivia…dead...ripped to shreds…eaten…jackals. Fought hard…lost eye."

Raheel faints, her handmaidens carry her to her tent. Eli drops to the ground, he rends his garment, he grabs handfuls of dirt and piles the dirt on his head. He sobs uncontrollably. He is inconsolable. He snatches the shredded tunic from Hassan's hands and slowly walks back to his tent. He stops half way.

"Where is Haroun?"

'He ran off during the attack." Hassan reports, grimacing, pretending to be in pain.

Eli looks at Hassan and shakes his head. He knows Hassan is lying. Haroun was well trained in defending the herds against wild animals. He would have never left Olivia.

'Father I am so sorry,' Hassan whispers softly, his tone void of authentic sympathy.

Eli resumes returning to his tent.

Hassan cannot believe his father did not try to comfort him. _Is there any room in his heart for me? He stared at me as if he knows something. Is my plan falling apart even before it begins? Oh god, what have I done?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hassan is a crazy brat. I don't think he thought his plan through. Okay, next chapter will be about preparing for the wedding and the wedding night. Do you think Olivia will take a blade to bed? Does Fitz need to be concerned? Tell me what you think. Thank you for all for your reviews, they help keep me going. I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow but TG's Lifetime movie airs tonight and I need to work on a job application, so bear with me folks. Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

AN – Thank you all for your reviews and gentle nudges requesting updates on this story. Initially, I thought this was going to be a six or seven chapter story, but I think in order to do justice to the plot, the full story it will take more than seven chapters. I hope you don't mind.

Desert Princess Chapter 4

Preparing the Bride Part I

The elder women of the tribe escort Olivia to the preparation tent, the same tent will later serve as Olivia's home as second wife after the wedding. It is temporary until the Amir returns to his permanent home near the coast. The tent is decorated modestly with vibrant colored tapestries, pillows, and silk draping. Towards the back of the tent is a large bathing tub resembling a flattened oval barrel. A bed, large enough for two, is positioned perpendicular to the left tent wall. An eight foot carved wooden headboard abuts the bed. The carvings depict scenes from routine family life, mostly women with children and men on camels or horses. In the center of the headboard is the Grant family crest inlaid with gold, rubies and sapphires. Olivia stands in front of the bed staring at it. In her mind, she imagines the Amir touching her, kissing her, forcing himself on her; the thoughts make her wince. Mina, the eldest servant, observing Olivia's curiosity, approaches Olivia. "Daughter, you will only sleep in this bed when the master comes to your tent. The bed over there is where you sleep any other time." Mina points to a smaller bed in the opposite corner. It is plush, surrounded by pillows and colored woven cords. This tent is a definite improvement from the previous tent where she was being held captive by the kidnappers.

Mina motions for Olivia to stand in front of her bed. Mina claps her hands and several handmaidens, servants and slaves rush to stand before Olivia. "These women will serve you and help prepare you for the wedding. Take a look, if anyone here is unpleasing in your sight or displeases you in any way I will have them replaced." Olivia nods but says nothing.

Mina calls forward four women from the attending group. "This is Miriam, she will be your personal handmaid." Miriam steps forward, bows her head, smiles at Olivia, then steps back in line. "This is Leya. She is your cook and cooking teacher. You will be on a special diet until the wedding day. She will prepare all of your meals and instruct you on how to prepare the master's favorite foods." Leya is an older woman with serious features. Leya bows to Olivia but does not smile. Mina dismisses Leya with a wave of her hand. Sarai steps forward next. "This woman is Sarai, your seamstress. She will create your wedding wardrobe." Sarai hands Olivia a saffron colored sleeved dress with gold stitching. "This is your prayer tunic. You will where this each day when your bridesmaids and the priestess come to pray over you." Olivia takes the dress, she runs her fingers along the delicate stitching. She releases a quiet sigh and nods to Sarai. Sarai steps back and the last woman of the four women steps forward. "I am Rachel, your khala (Auntie). I will serve you as your surrogate mother." Olivia stares blankly at Rachel. Then without warning, Olivia bursts into tears. Mina claps her hands and shoos the other servants out. She stops at the door of the tent before leaving and turns to Rachel; "take care of her." Rachel nods, "I will."

Olivia drops to her knees after everyone but Rachel leaves. She sobs softly as she tightly clutches the prayer tunic. Rachel goes to sit on the floor next to Olivia. She wraps her arms around Olivia and whispers words of comfort in her ear. Olivia body tenses at Rachel's embrace.

"I know this difficult for you daughter. You should be sharing this special moment with your real mother. It is not my intent to try to replace your mother. My role is to help you with your ceremonial responsibilities and guide you in the ways of the Amir's household. I understand you have no reason to trust me or call me khala, but believe me from this day forward I will treat you as my daughter and come to love you as my own. It is an honor to be chosen khala and I will do my best not to let you down if you will allow me to fulfill my duties. If you wish to chosen another to serve you I will inform the Amira. She wants you to be happy."

Olivia looks into Rachel eyes trying to detect any tinge deception. Olivia is skeptical; these are not her people and given the circumstances of her betrothal, trust is something she cannot give freely. "I have no qualm with you Rachel. You are correct in what you say; I should be going through this with my mother, but she is dead and my loved ones are not here."

"Have you a family?"

"Yes, I do, a small one, but they are very far way."

"I am sorry you are alone here, but if you do not object, I would like to be your family and make this occasion a joyous one for you."

Responding indifferently, Olivia says, "I do not object."

Rachel embraces Olivia again and wipes away the tears on Olivia's face.

"Are you hungry? Leya is preparing one of the Amir's favorite dishes; a vegetable stew served over couscous."

"No, I want to retire for the evening."

"Very well daughter, I will return later with my bedroll and sleep at your feet."

"You don't have to do that", Olivia insists. She wants to alone with her thoughts.

"Yes, I do. I am your khala. Either me or Miriam, your handmaiden, will always be at your side."

Olivia starts to object but she realizes it is pointless.

"Fear not Olivia, you will come to trust me." And with that said, Rachel smiles and exits the tent.

Olivia is all alone for the first time since her ordeal began. She thinks about escaping but she remembers jondi stand watch throughout the encampment. _I am trapped_. _God of my father, where are you. _She lies down on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N -Ten points to reviewer rachgreengeller who referenced the story of Joseph.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Well I managed two chapters in two days. I hope to get the wedding chapter out before I return to updating my other stories. Thank you for your reviews, they really inspire me and keep me going. Today is my son's birthday so in celebration here's another chapter for you all. Hope you had a great 4th. Enjoy the rest of the holiday weekend.

Desert Princess Chapter 5

Preparing the Bride Part 2

The next morning, Rachel and Miriam wake Olivia at dawn to give her the first of seven ritual purification baths. Olivia is surprised. _How did they fill the tub without me hearing them come in and out of the tent? My soul must truly be weary. _The bathing tub is filled with a warm mixture of water, sheep's milk and exotic spices. They walk her over to the tub, remove her clothing and help her step in. Miriam thinks to herself, _the Amir will be pleased. Olivia's nubile body is soft and supple. Her skin is the color of ripened palm dates and free of blemish_. After bathing, Olivia is massaged with lavender and almond oils from head to toe by Miriam and another servant. Olivia is pampered like a princess. There is even a maiden dedicated to combing her silken locks with a brush made from camel hair until it shines.

Rachel informs Olivia that every morning after her bath, Olivia must put on her prayer tunic and await the arrival of her bridesmaids. The bridesmaids are responsible for praying the daily blessings over her after they share in a common morning meal. Olivia is uncomfortable with the blessing ritual because the women beseech the favor of pagan gods. This is not the way of Olivia's people. If nothing else can survive of her past life, she is determined at least to remain true to her family's faith. She whispers counter-prayers to every prayer offered by her bridesmaids. Olivia understands they are trying to welcome her and make her feel comfortable but their efforts are having the opposite effect. She feels more alone and isolated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mellie's Gift_

On the second day of preparation, Mellie comes to Olivia's tent with an attendant from the temple of Innana. The followers of Innana's devote themselves to the practices of carnal pleasure. The goddess Innana is worshipped by prostitutes, flesh peddlers, lot casters and patrons of those of vices.

"Olivia, this is Delilah, she will instruct you on the ways of pleasing the Amir on your wedding night and during his nightly visits your tent. Pay close attention to her words, it is your wifely duty to please and satisfy the Amir's needs and desires." Mellie takes Olivia's hands and squeezes them gently. "You will do fine my sister", Mellie says in an assuring tone. Olivia says nothing.

"Olivia, you and I are of a kind", Mellie says.

"We are? Of what kind do you speak?" Olivia asks curiously.

"The dutiful kind. I want what is best for the Amir and am willing to do whatever it takes to give him what he needs. I can tell in time you too will want to give that. Listen to Delilah, learn the ways of Innana and be ready to offer a sacrifice to the goddess in two days." Mellie smiles and motions for Delilah to take over as she leaves Olivia's tent.

Olivia does not respond to Mellie's comment. She cannot agree to make a sacrifice to a pagan god, let alone learn the ways of pagan worshippers. Olivia feels her stomach sink. How is she going to get out of making the sacrifice? _Why is God testing me? Is he forsaking me?_Olivia holds back her tears while her mind races.

For next two days, Delilah comes to Olivia's tent to teach her about wanton and depraved sexual practices. Each lesson starts with Delilah unrolling a scroll with drawings depicting different salacious sex acts. Delilah shows Olivia how to use her tongue and mouth to seduce a man and enslave his senses. She contorts her body into gravity defying positions. She makes Olivia practice alluring eye and facial expresses designed to entice any man. Delilah even makes Olivia lick and suck a cucumber until it starts to shrivel. Olivia is repulsed by much of what Delilah shows her. There is nothing loving or caring about the practices Delilah teaches. Olivia decides then and there that if this conduct is what the Amir expects, she will go to his tent on her wedding night with her blade. She will stab him or cut off his manhood if he forces himself on her; then she will go to her tent and wait to be killed by the Amir's jondi.

On the third day of preparation, Rachel takes Olivia to an oasis just outside of the tribe's encampment after Delilah leaves. "Daughter, please do not take to heart the teachings of the pagan Delilah."

Olivia is perplexed. 'Rachel, do you not practice the ways of the Amir's household?"

"No precious flower, I do not. I was handmaiden to the mother of the Amir. When she married the Amir's father the sultan, the sultan promised her father that neither she nor anyone accompanying her would have to worship the pagan gods."

"What am I to do? The Amira will soon come to take me to make sacrifice to Innana. Rachel I cannot sacrifice to a pagan god. I would rather die than make blood offerings to a false god." Olivia says defiantly.

"Worry not child. When Amira Mellie arrives at your tent, you will tell her you are unfamiliar the ways of Innana worship. Tell her that you would prefer to sacrifice to the god of your father, rather than risk offending the goddess with your ignorance as to the proper way to worship. The Amira will respect your wishes", Rachel says confidently.

"But we do not practice such sacrifices as pagans." Olivia exclaims.

"Can you light a candle? Does your god frown on lighting candles as a form of worship?" Rachel asks with a hopeful smile.

"No, I light a candle each night during my prayers", Olivia reveals.

"So, all is settled with you my daughter?"

"Yes, khala, thank you", she says as she hugs Rachel.

"Rachel does the Amir expect me to do the disgusting things Delilah taught me?"

"No, do not give place to her teachings. This is a ploy of the Amira. The Amira wishes the Amir to see you only as a being to satisfy his lust and to bear his children. Carnal pleasure can only go so far with the Amir. It is a fleeting thing because anyone can woman can provide it. You must not be a common woman, Olivia. He must see you as his true wife, someone to teach, protect and love. Mellie's father had her taught in the ways of satisfying a man's lust and she already senses the Amir is growing tired of her bedroom tricks. She captivates the Amir in only this one way. There is no mystery to Amira Mellie. She offers little else than what you see. Do not be a reflection of her. You must be unique, true to yourself. In doing so you will endear yourself to the Amir and be his special treasure. He is his mother's son. He is nothing like his father who has six wives."

"The Amir's mother is one of six?" Olivia spouts in disbelief.

"No, the Amir's mother is no longer among us." Rachel's demeanor suddenly saddened.

"Is she dead?"

"Honestly, I do not know. No one knows."

"What happened to her?"

"A year before the Amir married Mellie his father decided to give refuge to some desert-weary travelers. The travelers were tired and hungry because they had been trapped in a sandstorm for three days. The night before they were to depart the Sultan put on a feast for his guests. They men drank almost an entire barrel of honey wine. The Sultan called Fitz's mother over to the tent to dance for his guests. She and two of her handmaids danced into the night for the drunken carousers. The Sultan was so drunk he forgot Elise was his wife and exposed her and the handmaiden's nakedness to the travelers. He passed out drunk from the wine and the travelers took advantage and ravaged Elise and her handmaids. The travelers fled under the cover of darkness. The next day Elise told the Sultan what happened. He sent his jondi after the travelers but they were unable to find them. Since he could not extract revenge on the travelers for what they did to Elise and the others and regain their honor, he was forced to send Elise and her maids away."

"So how long has been since Fitz has seen his mother?"

"At least six winters. The Sultan started collecting wives two months after he sent Elise away. The Sultan is a spineless worm. He has no idea what is the meaning of honor. He never apologized to Elise or Fitz about what happened. He never tried to comfort Elise. He never asked a hakim to examine Elise. He could not see past his own selfishness. As far as he was concerned he had been dishonored and keeping Elise around would be a constant reminder of _his_ dishonor, so he sent her away."

"What did Fitz do?"

"Fitz was so angry with the Sultan, he married Mellie a few days after meeting her, took his inheritance and moved as far away as he could from the Sultan. Fitz sent his own men out to search for Elise but they too met with disappointment." Rachel sheds a few tears. "I and all who came with Elise in marriage left with Fitz, none of us could stand the presence of the Sultan Grant. He is a man without honor or conscience."

"So if he in nothing like his father, why am I becoming his second wife?"

"It is true what you were told; you are to bear the Amir's children. God has closed Mellie's womb. She has been treated by every hakim in the territory with potions, salves and teas to no avail. She has spent countless days in all the temples offering sacrifice after sacrifice, but none those stone gods has given ear to her supplications."

Olivia ponders Rachel's words. Rachel's words calm her for the moment. _Maybe there is more to the Amir than it appears. Maybe he is not a barbarian or an infidel._ Olivia thanks Rachel for her words and tells her she wishes to rest alone for a while.

"Of course my daughter. I will go check on your trousseau and the processional."

"Thank you Raheel...I mean Rachel."

"Olivia are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine after I rest. Don't worry, I'm all right."

They walked back to Olivia's tent in silence; Rachel leaves Olivia at the entrance and departs to check on the wedding arrangements. Olivia crawls into her bed and thinks about the day's events and about her family. Delilah's teachings disturb her. If this is the way of man, she wants nothing to do with it. She lifts up one of the pillows and pulls out her knife. If Fitz is a man of honor as Rachel says he is, I will accept my fate and be a good wife; but if he is like his father neither he nor I will the sunrise after our wedding night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the family's days of mourning were complete, Eli and Raheel pressed Hassan to take to them to the place where Olivia was killed. Hassan pretends to be a little confused as to the exact location.

"Father I barely escaped the jaws those beasts. I do not think it wise to venture back that place. The jackals have had a taste of human flesh, they will not fear of us. I do not wish to endanger Raheel; after she is all you have left of Maya, Hassan smirks."

"Father has trained me well on how to protect myself from desert dogs. I will be all right, plus we are bringing all these fighters from the tribe; no harm shall befall us Hassan," Raheel says with confidence.

"Olivia and I were also trained, yet I was the only one to survive the attack and I lost an eye. These jackals are cunning and vicious."

"I thought you said it was a leopard." Raheel asks questioning Hassan's recount of the attack.

Eli loses patience with Hassan's excuses and gestures to the group to mount up. "Hassan, Eli bellows; get on your horse and show me where my Olivia died!"

Hassan feels bile rising from his stomach into his throat. He hopes the evidence he had the kidnappers plant is enough to convince Eli and the others.

"Yes father, this way."

Hassan leads the troupe back to the well.

"So, Hassan show me what happened, Eli commands.

"Well, we were here watering the herds when I saw the first jackal dragging a sheep to those rocks over there. Olivia also saw the jackal, picked up her staff and ran to save the sheep before I had a chance to. I looked back at the herd and saw three more jackals stalking the sheep. I drew my sword and stabbed the largest one then the others turned on me. I started swinging my sword in every direction. I managed to wound all three. I thought they ran off after our encounter. I turned back to where Olivia was, she had killed the jackal and was bringing the sheep back when a leopard jumped down on her from the rocks. I began running over to her but the leopard was already dragging her body up into the rocks. Before I reached her one of the wounded jackals pounced on be from behind.

Where are there no scratches on your back?

I don't know. Do you think I am lying?

"No, it just seems odd the jackal attacked you from behind and left no marks." One of the jondi noted.

"The attack was slight. The jackal had little strength because I had inflicted fatal wounds to it previously."

"Where was Haroun while all of this was happening?" Raheel questioned.

"Rounding up strays." Hassan fires back.

"Did you try to save your sister?" Eli questions sternly.

"I made it to the rock face and I was about to climb up, but the leopard reappeared and swiped my face with its' claws and took out my eye. I fell to the ground and ran for cover."

"The leopard did not come after you to finish you off?" Eli asked, his question filled with rage.

Hassan shakes his head.

"Fan out everyone", Eli orders, "I want to find Olivia's body".

"Father, I doubt there is a body to find."

"And why is that my son." Hassan regrets making the statement. He knows he has opened the door to more questions.

"Hassan does it not strike you odd, that the leopard and jackals attacked you and Olivia instead of the defenseless sheep?" Eli asks looking into his son's eye.

"Fan out and search for your sister's body Hassan."

"Yes father." Hassan knows his story was falling apart. His father is right about him; he never thinks things through.

"Father I am going to search by those trees, leopards always drag their prey up into the trees so other predators cannot get to it."

Hassan charges over to hill above the jackal den. The bone and piece of Olivia's tunic still lay in plain sight. He runs to retrieve his false evidence. He looks down at the den and sees only _shaghāl_ (jackal) pups. Hassan climbs back up the hill. He's about to shout to his father what he has found when he sees Eli and Raheel kneeling in front of a tree in the grove next to the well. The same grove of trees where he sent Olivia to change clothes. Moussa the youngest jondi is standing over the two with something in his hands.

Hassan approaches the trio guardedly. He can tell they have found something. "Father, this is all I found of Olivia." He hands Eli the bone and torn piece of blooded fabric. Eli stands, looks at his son and slaps Hassan across the face.

"You evil, worthless excuse for a man. You sold your sister!"

"What.., what are you talking about father? Olivia was killed by a leopard," Hassan desperately trying to convince his father of the story.

"Liar! Even now knowing your deception has been uncovered, you continue to lie. Does your treachery and betrayal have no limits."

"Father, please I can explain." Hassan is on the verge of being irrational as he tries to salvage his lie.

"Fine explain to me how you sold your sister for 30 pieces of gold."

"I did not sell her. She wanted to go. She was afraid you were going to make her marry Sheikh Davis." Eli slaps Hassan across the face again.

"Father I speak the truth. You must believe me. Olivia ran away to marry another. I tried to stop her but she unleashed her demon falcon on me."

"Is that how you lost your eye, Raheel yells?"

"Yes!" Hassan yells back.

Moussa moves next to Hassan and drops the carcus of the fallen bird of prey. "I gave Olivia this falcon. She was training Azar to surprise for your father. Azar would never attack you unless Olivia was in danger."

"Look here Hassan", Raheel points to the trunk of the tree. Hassan cannot believe his eye.

"How could she, I took her knife."

"So you admit your betrayal," Eli bellows.

On the trunk of the tree, Olivia had used one of the trader's knives to crave a message to her father.

_Father, Hassan has sold me to traders. They are taking me to a land beyond our borders. I do not know where. He says if I try to come back, he will kill Raheel. I leave this knife as the only clue to where these men are from. I love you father. May God help you find me. _

_Your loving daughter Olivia._

"Hassan I should put your other eye out and let you walk in the darkness like your heart! Where is she?" Eli slaps Hassan again.

"I don't know. I told the traders I did not want to know where they were taking her."

"Look at this knife Hassan, you idiot! These are the markings of the Doyle jondi. You sold your sister to infidels, you foolish, foolish boy! You are dead to me. I wish you were never born. May God visit your evil upon you sevenfold! May your life be filled with calamity and loss! May you never know the joy of marriage or your own family! May you be accursed wherever you go!"

Hassan throws himself at his father's feet. He pleads desperately. "No father, you cannot speak such things over me. I will be an anathema."

"So let it be written, so let it be done", Eli pronounces. He spits on the ground in front of Hassan and kicks dirt at him. Raheel and the jondi do likewise.

"Where is the gold the traders gave you?"

Whimpering Hassan points to his saddle. Moussa retrieves the bag of gold pieces from Hassan's saddle and gives it to Eli. Eli counts the money.

"Good it is all here. This money, your horse and the clothes on your back is all you will take from my household. You will leave this territory and the territory of our allies and live in a land not of your birth. You are banished from this land and your name is never to be spoken again. Anyone in our tribe named Hassan will receive a new name. Your tent and your belongings will be burned to the ground and buried. There is to be no trace of your existence within my household."

"Father no, please forgive me. I am sorry. I was jealous of your love for Olivia."

"I loved her no more than I loved you. She loved you Hassan and you betrayed her trust and used her love for Raheel and me against her. You are a worthless coward. Get up, mount your steed and leave this land. The jondi will escort you to the border. If you attempt to return here, you will be executed. I...NEVER...WANT... TO… SEE...YOUR...FACE... AGAIN. Now go, before I change my mind and kill you where you stand."

"Father, how are we going to find her." Raheel asks, searching for answers.

"I will make inquiries with the other tribes. Someone has to have seen the strangers. Do not worry we will find her and bring her home."

Eli and his troupe head back to the encampment. He sends three jondi to travel as far as the border with Hassan. Moussa rides up next to Hassan. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you. I will drag you by your entrails and leave you in the desert sun for the scavengers to devour you live."

Hassan looks at Moussa and says, "Then may we never meet again."

"So let it be written, so let it be done", Moussa barks back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – So Eli now knows the truth. Hassan has been banished and Olivia is a few days away from becoming Fitz's second wife. Hope you enjoyed this installment. The wedding is up next. Don't forget to leave me a review. Feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to all of you who keep sending update requests. It really helps me keep focused. I had to stretch the preparation story line a little more to build the anticipation between Fitz and Olivia. I hope that what I've written meets with your approval. So, without further ado, here's the next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Desert Princess Chapter 6

Preparing the Bride Part 3

Fitz and Asif, his trusted Bedouin herdsman, are arguing over prices with Sheikh Cahan's burly horse emptor when he sees Olivia coming in from the fields with Rachel and Leya. The three women, laden with vegetable filled baskets, casually walk by the male trio, seemingly oblivious to the Amir's sudden fixed gaze. A gentle wind blows Olivia's silken hair across her face, temporarily concealing her alluring profile. She shifts her basket to one side and uses her free hand to brush the liberated strands behind her ear, slowly revealing the striking features of her angelic visage. The grace of her simple movement fascinates Fitz. Time seems to stand still. He is aware his mind has abandoned the conversation at hand in favor of his heart's focus on the Nubian maiden he will soon call wife. He sees her as if for the first time, realizing he never really looked at her on the day she was brought before him. She is truly a beautiful woman.

Olivia by chance glances in Fitz's direction and sees him staring at her. Their eyes meet and she finds herself catching her breath. His piercing blue eyes captivate her. She feels drawn to him, as if she knows him; _but how can that be, he is a stranger, _she thinks. Fitz is just as mesmerized by her lovely nut-brown soul searchers. Both of their bodies involuntarily quiver with unexpected desire. His body wants her and his mind tells him he needs her. For Olivia, the feelings of loss and trepidation that have possessed her since her arrival begin to slip away, and in their stead a desire to know and understand the man she will call husband. In the span of a few minutes, an unexplainable connection is made between the two of them. Unfortunately, Fitz and Olivia's shared moment is all too soon abruptly interrupted by the chitchat of their companions. Fitz turns away to refocus on price negotiations with the sultan's horse buyer and Olivia resumes listening to Rachel and Leya, who have both taken note of the couple's conspicuous silent exchange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia, Olivia", Rachel calls pulling Olivia out of her Fitz induced spell.

"What.., yes;" Olivia responds somewhat distracted.

"I asked if you cooked for your family."

"Yes, yes, I did. The vegetable dish you speak of is not unfamiliar to me."

"Good, you should have no trouble preparing the meal I will teach you today. It is one of the Amir's favorites", Leya says skeptically.

Leya spends the rest of the morning teaching Olivia how to prepare three of Fitz's favorite dishes; all the while reminding her it is customary for the bride-to-be to prepare a meal for her intended on the fifth day of preparation. Olivia diligently attends to Leya's instructions on how to prepare roasted lamb encrusted with sumac, couscous with vegetables and fruit drizzled with honey.

Olivia is uncomfortable around Leya. It's not that Leya is discourteous, rather quite the opposite, she is extremely respectful to Olivia but in an insincere obligatory way. Olivia can tell Leya is hiding something. Leya is deliberate in all her interactions with Olivia and very careful about the words she uses when talking to Olivia. At first, Olivia thought she was being overly sensitive until she overheard Rachel arguing with Leya and warning Leya to be wise in her allegiances. Olivia knows she needs to tread light around Leya but she also knows she needs to find out where Leya's loyalties lie and if those loyalties are a threat to her.

"Leya, where did you learn to cook so well", Olivia asks probing.

"My mother", Leya responds pithily.

"Have you always been a member of the Amir's household?"

"No". She says giving another terse response.

It is clear to Olivia Leya does not intend to voluntarily disclose information about herself.

"Oh, so did you come with Amira Mellie's people?"

Leya doesn't say anything at first. She knows she cannot lie because it will be too easy for Olivia to find out the truth. "Yes I did", she reluctantly admits.

"I see, so you've been through these wedding preparations before. I am grateful for your help."

"No, I have not."

"But you just said... She cuts Olivia off.

"I said I came with the Amira, I did not say I participated in the wedding preparation. The Amir married the Amira one day after meeting her. They were married in one of the temples in Succhor. Only her father and mother attended the ceremony. The Amira had no week of wedding celebration. She had none of the things you are having; no bridesmaids, no special blessing, no wedding feast." Leya's tone is cold and her facial expression exudes sadness and disappointment.

Olivia grabs Leya's hand and gives her a sympathetic smile. "I understand."

"Do you sayyideti (ma'am)? Do you really understand? Do you have any idea how the Amira felt when the Amir said the only way he would agree to take on a second wife was if the traditional wedding practices were observed. He wants to make sure he does everything in order this time so that the gods will bless him with sons." Leya spouts with coached sincerity.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Olivia offers apologetically. "Is there anything I can do to make Mellie more a part of the festivities?"

"That is gracious of you sayyideti but I don't think so."

"Is there any rule forbidding the first wife from coming to the morning meal or blessings?"

"No sayyideti."

"Can the bridesmaids pray blessings over both of us?"

"Yes sayyideti."

"Can you show me how to make a favorite dish of hers so I can make special midday meal for her on the sixth day?"

"Sayyideti, you would do these things for the Amira?"

"Yes. I will be happy to do so. I am to be of her family. It is only proper that we celebrate as a true family."

"Shokan sayyideti, shokan." Leya kisses the hem of Olivia's tunic as a sign of respect."

"No, thank you Leya." Leya nods to Olivia, and then leaves the kitchen tent heading toward Mellie's tent.

"I heard what you said. I hope your generosity is rewarded daughter"; Rachel comments as she enters the tent.

"I am not doing this for a reward. Every woman deserves to have a proper wedding celebration. If I am to be a part of this family, it is important we be able to share in both life's celebrations and disappointments."

"You have a good heart Olivia. I pray it always is so."

"Rachel, is there something you are not telling about the Amira?"

Before leaving the tent Rachel advises Olivia to, "just be careful daughter, just be careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta'alay ma'ee Olivia, Rachel whispers to Olivia as grabs her arm.

Come with you where? Olivia asks wrenching her arm out from Rachel's grip.

"Grab your basket and come with me now", Rachel insists. Olivia picks up her basket and follows Rachel out of the tent, through the camp to the oasis.

"Asre'ee, asre'ee, Rachel barks.

"Why must I hurry? Am I in trouble? What is going on Rachel? You are scaring me."

"We need to get away from eager ears."

"Why? What has you so upset?" Olivia nervously questions.

"The Amira and her watcher Leya are not who they appear to be."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"I am saying you are here for more than one purpose."

_**Flashback**_

"_He is falling for her. Leya reports to Mellie._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Yes, I caught him staring at her as if under enchantment._

_Is she of like mind?_

"_She too seems charmed."_

"_Did you tell her the story?"_

"_Yes I did _sayyideti_. She feels sorry for you and wants you to come to her tent in the morning to be blessed by the bridesmaids._

_Excellent, Mellie muses giddily. All is going as planned._

_The sooner they are married, the sooner he will stop coming to my tent and I can stop pretending to enjoy his presence. I tire of him invading my body planting his potent seed. I have taken the expulsion elixir four times already. The hakim says if I take it again I really will be unable to bear children. I cannot allow him to defile my body any longer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia cannot believe what she is hearing as Rachel repeats what she overheard. Mellie and Leya are deceiving Fitz? Mellie can have children, but she does not want to have Fitz' children. Why? Is Fitz like his father after all? Is Rachel lying about Fitz? Why was Rachel outside of Mellie's tent?

"I did not hear the rest of the conversation. Mina was coming toward the Amira's tent so I had to leave. Mina and Leya are kindred and come from the Amira's tribe."

Before Olivia can address Rachel's accusations, she hears a loud rustling sound coming from the tree tops above them. She looks up just in time to see something large plummeting out of control headed straight toward them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - WTH, that Mellie. Too bad Rachel didn't hear the rest of Mellie's confession. Is Fitz the problem or is Mellie?


	7. Chapter 7

Desert Princess Chapter 7

Preparing the Bride Part 4

Before Olivia can address Rachel's accusations, she hears a loud rustling sound coming from the tree tops above them. She looks up just in time to see a large object plummeting out of control from the branches headed straight towards them. She pushes Rachel out of the way, as she herself falls backward onto the ground. Olivia rises up on her elbows and is surprised to see the projectile crashing to the ground landing in between she and Rachel is actually a bird. There is an arrow in the bird's wing. Realizing it's not just any bird but a falcon, Olivia instinctively gets up on her knees and reaches down to pick up the impaled raptor only to be stopped by Rachel pulling on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Rachel exclaims shocked by Olivia's actions.

"I am going to help this falcon."

"No Olivia, it is too dangerous." Rachel warns tugging at Olivia's arm.

"I can save it." Olivia snaps.

"Olivia, this is bird of prey not a dove!" Olivia's recklessness befuddles Rachel.

Ignoring Rachel's statement, Olivia begins ripping strips of cloth from the bottom of her futah (skirt).

"Give me your scarf', Olivia yells as she removes her own.

"My scarf, why?" Realizing Olivia apparently possesses some form of falconry skill, Rachel hands over her scarf without further argument.

The injured predator flops around in the sandy dirt trying to right itself. Olivia puts her hand in front of the bird giving the stop command. The bird immediately settles down finding comfort in the familiar gesture. Olivia carefully takes a strip of cloth and wraps it around the eyes of the falcon. She then wraps her scarf around her arm to protect herself from the falcon's talons. Rubbing her wrapped arm on the belly of the winged hunter, she helps the falcon hop onto her arm. Next, she uses Rachel's scarf to swaddle the falcon leaving the injured wing free. She lays the falcon on the ground so she can remove the arrow from its wing. Breaking the head and tail feather sections off the arrow, Olivia pulls the resulting simple stick through the falcon's wing.

"How is it you are practiced in the care of dangerous birds", Rachel asks?

"A friend gave me a hatchling as a gift and taught me how to care for it and train it. His name was Azar. He died trying to protect me", Olivia recounts sorrowfully.

"Your friend was brave, Rachel comments sympathetically."

"Oh no, not my friend, my falcon", she says shaking her head wistfully correcting Rachel's presumption."

Rachel strokes Olivia's cheek, appreciative of her sharing something about her life. Preoccupied with observing Olivia's caring way with her new pennate ward, Rachel almost misses the leather straps dangling from under the swaddling.

"Olivia, the straps on the bird's legs, I know the markings."

"What about them?"

"Those markings are the Amir's. This must be his falcon."

"Who would want to shoot down the Amir's falcon?" Olivia asks as she tries to keep the injured bird calm.

"I don't know. It was probably an accident. Whoever did this is probably is unaware the falcon belongs to the Amir."

"A trained raptor is highly prized. Anyone willing to hurt or kill such a valuable creature is either a fool or up to no good." Olivia offers in a stern tone.

"I'll send someone for his handler."

"No, I can take care of the falcon. You may send someone to tell the Amir, but I need to do this. I want to do this for my Azar. Please let me do this", Olivia pleads.

"It is not my decision Olivia, the Amir will decide. It is his falcon".

After re-swaddling the falcon, Olivia instructs Rachel to run ahead and have Miriam gather the supplies she will need to mend the falcon. Olivia places the falcon in her basket, along with the pieces of the arrow and heads back to her tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get all things I asked for?" Olivia asks Miriam as she places her basket down on the floor of her tent.

"Yes", Miriam says pointing to the table in the middle of Olivia's tent. Spread across the table are bowls with water, chopped raw meat, medicinal herbs and poultice dressings prepared to Olivia specifications. Olivia takes the swaddled falcon from the basket, sets it on the table and immediately gives the fatigued bird the raw meat and water. After letting the falcon has its fill, Olivia begins to tend to the falcon's wing. She uses an empty bowl and the back of spoon as a mortar and pestle to grind the medicinal herbs into a paste. She carefully cleans the wound applying the paste liberally and wraps the damage appendage with the poultice bandages. Satisfied the injured wing is secure, Olivia places the shrouded bird on a makeshift perch on the edge of the table.

Olivia is about to remove the strips of cloth cloaking the falcon's eyes when she hears a ruckus outside of her tent. People are shouting something about the Amir. Olivia runs to the entrance of her tent but is startled as Rachel charges in unexpectedly.

"Olivia put on this robe, quickly, no time for questions. The Amir is coming." Olivia quickly complies.

"Now go stand by the table." Rachel orders.

Before she has a chance to return to her position back at the table, Olivia hears his commanding baritone voice ordering the jondi to wait outside her tent. As if on cue, Olivia turns around and locks eyes with Fitz as he enters her tent. Olivia takes a deep breath, her eyes widen at the sight of him. His tan skin, scruffy cheeks and penetrating grayish blue eyes make her shiver. She unconsciously tugs at her robe desperately trying to do something to break their ocular bond. Fitz returns Olivia's gaze, adding a subtle smile that conceals the desirously confounding feeling he is experiencing being in her presence. Needing to regain control of his faculties, he closes his eyes and takes a step back before his gawk turns decidedly immoderate. He opens his eyes inhales deeply and advances toward her. Rachel witnessing the palpable attraction between the two nimbly steps in front of Fitz, blocking him from proceeding further into the tent.

"Rachel," Fitz says halting his advance, slightly tilting his head to the side, perplexed by her move to block his entry.

"Amir, you honor us with your presence. How may I help you?" Rachel asks as she bows to Fitz.

"I'm not here to see you Rachel."

"I know Amir but it is inappropriate for you to be here. Olivia is not yet your wife."

"Be careful of your words Rachel", Fitz snipes back.

"I mean no disrespect Amir. There are customs to follow. Did you not assign me the task of making sure the wedding traditions are upheld by both you and Olivia? I only wish to maintain what is fit and proper." Rachel explains, her words laced with an air of piety.

"Yes, I did, but what have I done so far that is inappropriate? Have I asked you to leave me alone with Olivia?"

"No, my Amir."

"Have I said or done something since entering this tent to lead you to believe I intend to behave in a manner that will bring shame or dishonor to the maiden?"

"No...butt..." Rachel stutters and struggles to redeem herself, as she sees Fitz is not pleased with her display of self-righteous crowing.

"I am here to see about my injured pet and to thank the person who saved it and is nursing it back to health. If this is inappropriate behavior, then by all means judge my actions inappropriate."

"Amir, I beg your forgiveness. I am sorry if it seems I question your intentions. I meant no impertinence." Fitz gives a forgiving nod, takes off his kufiya (headdress) and hands it to Rachel. He also removes his sandals. Olivia is standing by the table with the perched falcon uncertain of what to do next. Fitz approaches her.

"Salam (hi)" he says. His smile and eyes beaming with controlled excitement.

"Salam, Olivia replies. Her heart flutters from nervous excitement. She cannot believe he is in her tent. He is so close to her she can feel his warm breath on her face. She bites her lip and blinks slowly, trying to clear her mind of the memory of seeing his flawless naked body the day she was brought before him.

"They tell me you rescued Haade." He says softly.

"Haade?" She repeats aloud, her mind's fixation with the memory of his muscular backside, momentarily eclipses her ability to form constructive thought.

"Oh, your falcon", she blurts.

"Yes…m-y… f-a-l-c-o-n", he replies slowly with a grin and a nod. Happy to see he affects her the same way she affects him.

"He fell from the trees. Someone shot him with an arrow." Olivia reaches into the basket next to the table and hands Fitz the arrow pieces. He examines the pieces, his brow furls when he recognizes the arrow markings. Fitz excuses himself and makes his way to the tent entrance to call to his jondi.

Rachel, not wanting to offend the Amir again, remains stationary and silent at her entrance post.

Fitz calls to Ahmed one of his jondi. "Take more men to the herds." He hands Ahmed the arrow pieces. Ahmed grimaces recognizing the markings on the arrow pieces. He nods to Fitz and runs to carry out Fitz' instructions.

Fitz returns to Olivia to check on his falcon.

"Shokan", his says softly, his eyes filled with gratitude.

"You are welcome Amir. It is my honor to care for your noble tiercel. Your handler has done well with Haade. Was he a passager or an eyas? Is he for sport or purpose?" Olivia asks timidly.

Fitz pets Haade and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. Haade bobs his head up and down in response. "Eyas, he has been with me since he was a hatchling and he is for purpose." Olivia looks on admiringly.

"How long do you think it will be before he can fly again?"

"I honestly don't know Amir. I will do my best to make sure he recovers fully."

"Benjamin, his handler can help you."

"If you wish Amir", she says with disheartened acceptance.

Sensing her disappointment, Fitz takes Olivia's hand. He can see out of the corner of his eye Rachel shaking her head at his boldness.

"Olivia, I do not doubt you ability to take care Haade. Lest you forget, we are to wed three days hence. Do you not think it best to focus on our wedding", he says with a sly smile.

"Of course, you are right. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am thankful you found Haade and want to use your skills to restore him to health."

"Shokan Amir.

"Olivia his message anklet is missing. Did he have it on when you found him?"

"No, he only had on his leashing straps."

"May I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, my Amir."

"Will you walk with me in the cool of the day and show me where you found Haade?"

"It will be my pleasure to accompany you in the cool of the day Amir."

Fitz squeezes her hand. He so wants to kiss her, for his hands to rove over her body. "I will call on you a few hours before sunset. Ma'a salama Olivia." (Good-bye)

Olivia nods in agreement. "Ma'a salama Amir".

Fitz puts on his sandals, takes his kufiya from a clearly flustered Rachel, and exits Olivia's tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz is about to leave his tent to retrieve Olivia when Mellie arrives at his door.

"Fitzgerald, I will have a word with you", she demands.

"What do want Amira", he asks using the same tone.

"Am I to understand you entered Olivia's tent before the fifth day?"

"Yes I did, she rescued Haade and I went to thank her."

"Amir you know it is not proper custom to enter her tent before the fifth day regardless of the circumstance!"

"Mellie, watch you tone and words. I have already chastised someone today for implying my actions will bring shame or dishonor to Olivia. Rachel was in attendance the entire time of my visit and the jondi were right outside Olivia's tent. No impropriety took place." Fitz barks.

'If this is all you want to discuss, I believe we are done". Fitz begins to leave but turns to address Mellie.

"Amira, make this the last time you challenge me or my actions. Am I understood, he asks?" She bows her head but says nothing.

Mellie watches Fitz leave. Pleased with her work she lets loose a devilish smile. _He is falling in love with her. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is clad in desert field-wear, a muted colored long sleeve tunic and pant set. Her hair pulled into a ponytail and covered with a white scarf held on by a braided cord of black cloth. "Is what I am wearing acceptable? Do I look presentable?" Olivia asks as she paces back and forth unable to calm herself down. "Am I to talk to him on the way there? What am I supposed to talk to him about? Rachel, Olivia gasps; what if he does not want me to talk at all?" Olivia eyes fill with worry. "What if I say something stupid or, worse yet, inappropriate? My father used to say; "_Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt_." What if I bore him? Rachel, you are coming with us are you not? I need not worry then, I am sure there is some custom requiring you to escort me. He is after all an amir, don't I have to walk twenty paces behind him anyway? Yeah, yeah, I won't have to talk to him at all except to point out where we found Haade'." The revelation of the twenty paces seemed to calm Olivia's nerves. She stopped pacing and her breathing steadied. But her reprieve was short lived. Suddenly another thought invaded Olivia's mind, the dinner! "Oh god, I forgot about tomorrow, the dinner!" Olivia's thirty seconds of calm vanished, replaced by a new onslaught of babbling. Rachel let Olivia ramble on until she was out of breath.

"Calm yourself Olivia. You look fine. Yes, I am coming with you. The Amir may ignore some customs but he will surely not take you away from the encampment without a chaperone." No sooner had Rachel finished her sentence was Fitz at the door of the tent. He told one of the handmaidens to announce his arrival. Rachel comes to the entrance and waves him in. Olivia is standing in the middle of her tent trying to appear relaxed and at ease.

"Salam", he grins.

"Salam", she grins back.

"Are you ready Olivia?"

"Yes Amir."

Fitz holds out his hand palm up for her to take. She shyly places her hand in his. Fitz' mildly calloused skin meets her soft supple skin, his long thick fingers gently caress her smaller delicate digits. His light touch sets her body a quiver. "_What is this power he has over my body_?" She thinks to herself. These unfamiliar but welcomed sensations excite her. Fitz's body likewise responds in-kind to the feel of her silky flesh.

Their hands joined, Fitz escorts Olivia out of the tent. Olivia thinks to herself, _what happened to the twenty paces?_ As the budding pair pass by her, Rachel throws her hands up in surrender recognizing the futility in trying to make Fitz adhere to traditional protocol. She can tell Fitz is determined to find ways or reasons to touch Olivia and there is no custom she can cite or words she can say to dissuade him.

Fitz leads Olivia, with Rachel following closely on their heels, to the edge of the encampment to where Benjamin and several jondi are waiting. Fitz introduces Olivia to all present. After exchanging pleasantries the group returns to location where Olivia and Rachel found Haade.

"This is where the falcon fell to the ground." Olivia says pointing to the spot directly in front of them. Fitz instructs Olivia and Rachel to stay put while he and the others search the area looking for clues and the message anklet.

Fitz and his men fan out. They beat the bushes, turn over rocks and search the tree branches. Their efforts were yielding nothing. Fitz realizes the group will have to head back soon, for dusk is quickly approaching. Sensing Fitz' frustration, Olivia goes to him, wanting to help but having no idea as to what to do or say.

"Amir may I help?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do Olivia but thank you for offering."

"When Haade fell from the trees he came from up there."

Fitz looks to where Olivia is pointing. He stares at the clump of branches, meticulously going over every inch hoping to see something, some clue explaining why Haade was targeted. He was about to give up and head back when he sees something. There dangling from one of the branches is the anklet. He calls to his men. He points to the anklet hanging high in the branches. Benjamin bends down to pick up a stone, he then pulls his slingshot from his pocket. He places the stone in the sling, raises the sling to the side of his face, pulls the sling back to his ear, aims and releases the sling. With precision accuracy he dislodges the anklet from the branches in one slot. The anklet spins and twirls as it glides to the ground coming to rest at Olivia's feet. She picks the leather case and hands to Fitz. He opens the case, pulls out the note and reads the message. Benjamin and a young jondi named Isaiah are standing next to him. Fitz turns to Isaiah.

"Isaiah run ahead, have Ahmed gather the captains of panj and meet me back at my tent."

"Amir, what is it?" Benjamin asks.

"The infidel Doyle is regrouping", Fitz whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The search party returns to camp as the horizon swallows final embers of daylight. Little is said during the journey back to camp. Olivia and Rachel walk together while Fitz walks and talks with Benjamin and his jondi. Fitz leaves Benjamin and the jondi at his tent, while escorts Rachel and Olivia back to theirs.

He takes Olivia by the hand. "Shokan Olivia", he says softly stroking her hand.

"Is everything alright Amir? The note, is it bad news?"

"Maybe, only time will tell. Do not worry. Everything is and will be fine. I am looking forward to tomorrow. I hope you are as well."

"I am."

"Good. Until to tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow Amir."

Tosbeheena ' ala khair Olivia (Good night).

Tosbeho ' ala khair Amir (Good night to a male).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia enters her tent and is shocked to see Miriam and her bridesmaids. She turns to Rachel, "what now?"

"Forgive me Olivia, in the excitement of the day I forgot about the threading ceremony."

"The threading ceremony? What is that?"

"Tonight we will remove hair from certain places on your body in preparation of your wedding night."

"What do mean remove hair from certain places? What places exactly?" Olivia asks scrunching her face.

"Eyebrows, legs, underarms and around your flower."

"My flower? What!" Olivia screeches and her eyes bulge.

"Don't worry we have salves and ointments to take care of the pain and irritation. You need to be soft as silk on your wedding night." Rachel takes Olivia's hand and pats it.

"Have you people not heard of a blade? Why rip the hairs from your body when you can shave them? Why inflict this ritual torture on yourselves?" The women looked at each other perplexed by the question.

"Your women use blades?" Rachel asks.

"Yes. If it is good enough for a man to use, it is good enough for a woman to use as well."

"Even on their eyebrows?"

"No, we do not touch our eyebrows. What is wrong with my eyebrows?"

Rachel looks at Olivia's eyebrows. Olivia is right her brows are already perfect. "Nothing daughter. Absolutely nothing."

"Hair grows back. Are you telling me you women endure this ritual forever? Olivia asks out of curiosity.

"Yes", they all say in unison. Olivia shudders.

"I do not wish to mock your tradition but this one I cannot abide". Olivia says adamantly.

"We can use a blade if you prefer. Maybe it is time to update the ritual? Miriam offers. Rachel sends one of the handmaidens to get a blade from one of the jondi. Olivia continues to conceal her blade.

When the young maid returns, Rachel has Olivia remove her clothes and lay down on the ceremonial cloth spread on the floor.

The bridesmaids rub the ceremonial oil all over Olivia's naked body. They recite the fertility prayers and break a raw egg on Olivia's stomach. This will ensure she is impregnated on or shortly after her wedding night. They place her arms above her head and use the jondi blade to remove the small patch of hair under her arms. They then apply a fragrant ointment for the irritation. Since Olivia has very little body hair, Miriam moves to pubic area. She adeptly trims and shapes the spot. More ointment is applied and a final blessing offered. They redress Olivia and share a gourd honey wine before leaving.

"Rachel it has been a long day. I wish to retire for the evening."

"Yes it has been. Go to bed daughter. Miriam and I will clean up."

"Shokan khala."

"You are welcome daughter. Tosbeheena ' ala khair."

"Tosbeheena ' ala khair."

Olivia gets in her bed and immediately falls asleep. Olivia is sleeping peacefully when she feels someone get in the bed with her. She feels a strong hand grab her breast from behind. She's about to scream but another hand quickly covers her mouth. She turns to see who holding her only to discover it is Fitz. He looks into her eyes and whispers lustfully, "I love you Olivia. I need to make love to you. I cannot wait any longer. I say you are my wife as of this moment." He takes his hand away from her mouth and replaces it with his lips. He slowly sucks her bottom lip while rubbing his rough hands up and down her stomach. He kisses the side of neck, her chest and her belly. He slides his tongue between her breasts, up her neck, over chin and along her lips. He kisses her on the lips again and again. "Open your mouth". She opens her mouth and his tongue jostles with hers. She tastes of honey wine. He tongues her soft palate then returns to kissing her neck. Olivia strokes his chest, committing to memory every hair, every contour. The sensation of his body next to hers is causing moisture to gather in her nether region. She wants him do what a man is suppose to do the woman he loves. His hand drops to her thigh. He draws his fingers ever so gently and slowly from her knee to her core. She begins to moan his name, F-i-t-z uhm, F-i-t-z uhm. Habebee (my love), I want you too. U…h…m.

"Olivia, Olivia, wake up. Olivia wake up!" Rachel shouts.

What? What is happening? Olivia sits up alarmed and confused.

"You are dreaming. Dreaming rather loudly. Rachel informs with raised eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Terms used: A passager is a falcon, less than a year old caught in the wild. An eyas is a falcon chick, downy stage. A tiercel is a male falcon (because only one in three hatchings are male). Panj=5k

Okay, I promise the next chapter is all Olitz; the dinner on the fifth day and the wedding. Okay maybe a little Mellie thrown in to shed light on the days ahead. LOL

How many vote for Olivia getting pregnant on the wedding night?

Oh, I almost forgot. Bonus points to the person who can guess the origin of the adage quoted by Olivia's father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Desert Princess Chapter 8**

AN – mm2009-The languages used are Arabic and Hebrew for the most part. There may be a word or two of Babylonian, Egyptian, Sumerian and Canaanite, but mainly as the words relate to the clothing or the names of the ancient pagan deities. The customs are a mix of Persian, Hebrew, Zoroastrianism and whatever pops into my mind.

Maria- I understand your point about the names not being authentic, but this would not be Scandal FF if the names of the main characters were changed. I hope you can enjoy the story despite the inauthentic names.

Kandyse4olitz – Believe it or not, the idea for the story came to me while I was watching True Blood and flipping through a magazine when I saw a picture of a camel; go figure, who knows how the mind works. LOL

Maria726 – Yes, this story is very loosely based on the story of Joseph; however, there will be no famine or trips to Egypt.

CHubbard –You win the bonus points. Eli's quote is from Proverbs.

Reneeharris49 – You earn honorable mention. Many associate the quote with Twain because as far as I know he never gave credit to the actual source.

You all are awesome. Please keep sharing your observations and questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dinner with Fitz**

Clad in white harem pants and a loose fitting vest, the dark-skinned, bare-chested Musician of Rites, stands at the head of the path leading to Olivia's tent. His large hands grip the neck of the six-foot longhorn as he takes a deep breath and blows one long chord. The deep bellowing sound alerts the tribe, the dinner processional is about to commence. Fitz exits his tent, followed by two of his groomsmen. His head is uncovered, his hair neatly coiffed and his face clean-shaven. He smells of fresh musk, and natural male redolence. He is dressed in the customary gallibaya, a corn silk colored full-length long sleeve tunic embroidered with gold thread at the neck, cuffs and hem and wearing plain camel skin sandals. Tonight he sheds the accoutrements of his station and comes to his betrothed natural, unpretentious, as traditional calls for. Tonight he is not the amir he is simply a man. He moves in position behind the Musician of Rites. His two groomsmen, Sheikh Wright and Sheikh Finn stand abreast of him. Sheikh Wright carries the acacia wood gift box containing the jewel-encrusted bangles Olivia will wear the day of the wedding. Sheikh Finn carries the lapis inlaid cedar box containing the ceremonial tea Fitz and Olivia will share at the end of the tonight's meal.

Mellie joins the cortege after Fitz takes his position. Mellie, dressed in a beige and blue silk chiffon futah and izar (hooded shirt), along with two flower girls stand in front of Fitz and the groomsmen. The drum and finger cymbal players assemble behind the cortege. The Musician of Rites blows into the longhorn two more times. The cortege musicians start to rhythmically bang the drums and clang the cymbals. Mellie nods and the flower girls begin walking and dropping flower petals en route to Olivia's tent. Tribe members line the pathway clapping, singing, warbling and shouting blessings as the procession goes by.

Olivia, Rachel, and Olivia's attendants hear the flowing rhythm of approaching music and the cheers from the tribe. Olivia's heart is pounding so fast and so loudly she thinks she'll either pass out or go deaf. Rachel seeing her distress suggests she check the dinner table one more time to make sure everything is as she wishes. Olivia agrees, welcoming the distraction and chance to release some nervous energy. She rushes over to the elaborately spread table. The table is covered with fine cloth, earthenware vessels filled with water and honey wine, tortoise shell plates of honey drizzled fruit, covered ceramic pots of roasted meat, savory vegetables, mixed grains, hummus, a basket of flatbread and a surprise dish.

The procession arrives at Olivia's tent on schedule at the appointed hour. The crisp brassy sound of the cymbals cease, only the soft steady hypnotic beat of the drums continues. Rachel and Miriam take up their positions at the tent entrance. Olivia stands a few feet from the opening, two of her bridesmaids beside her. Rachel and Miriam pull open the tent flaps. Olivia advances to greet her guests. She is adorned in a coral gallibaya, trimmed in ivory. Her feet are bare except for a plain double-chained gold anklet. The flower girls enter the tent and hand Olivia a small bouquet. She smiles at the girls and bows her head as she accepts the bouquet. The flower girls depart the tent and Sheikh Wright and Sheikh Finn enter in lockstep.

Amir Wright steps forward first. "Salam Olivia bint Eli. I am Harrison ibn Jabal, one of the Amir's groomsmen. "Please accept this gift from the Amir". Olivia hands her bouquet to the bridesmaid on the left. She takes the beautifully crafted gift box from Harrison and bows her head in thank you. "Shokran Harrison son of Jabal." She opens the box and examines the contents. Yasmine, her bridesmaid on the right, leans over and whispers in her ear, "these are your wedding bangles". Olivia closes the box and hands it Yasmine. Sheikh Finn steps forward next. "Salam Olivia bint Eli. I am Huck ibn Basim. The Amir wishes to contribute this special tea to tonight's meal and hopes you will share a cup with him at the end of the evening." "Shokran Huck son of Basim." Olivia opens the box and inhales the aroma of the earthy mint leaves. The smell reminds her of quiet evenings with her father and sister. She closes the box and flashes an appreciative smile to Huck. Huck and Harrison leave exactly the same way they came in, in lockstep. The bridesmaids place the gifts and flowers on a small table a few feet away from the dinner table. They give Olivia a supportive hug and join the departing groomsmen.

Fitz moves to the entrance of the tent, his heart beating in unison with the drums. He takes Mellie's hand and he leads her into the tent. They are greeted by Olivia who ushers them to two nearby stools. Mellie and Fitz sit down and Olivia removes their sandals and places their feet in two basins. Olivia pours a pitcher of warm scented water over their feet and dutifully washes away any traces of dirt or sand. She lifts their feet out of the basins and dries them off. Two handmaidens come and replace the used basins with two fresh ones. Olivia repeats the process, this time cleansing the couple's hands. After she dries their hands, she gives Rachel the pitcher, basins and towels to take away.

"Shokran Olivia bint Eli, Mellie and Fitz say in unison. With her role in the first part of the dinner ceremony complete, Olivia stands with her soon to be new family patiently waiting for the minister who will carry out the next element of the ceremony.

A few moments later, Cyrus the Wazir, dressed in his ministerial garb and Mina, carrying an alabaster jar of myrrh oil, reverently walk into the tent. Cyrus stands before the trio. He greets them, "Masaa el kheer" (good evening). "Marhaban", (welcome) they respond.

Standing between Mellie and Olivia, Fitz extends his hand to Olivia. He gently layers Olivia's hands with Mellie's and encases both pairs of hands within his. Fitz and Olivia gaze deeply into one another's eyes, rapt in their mutual attraction. Mellie is surprised by the intensity of their apparent kinship.

Cyrus opens his scroll and starts his oration. "Tonight marks the beginning of your life together. Tonight is the first step in solidifying your bond as a family. I will anoint you with the sacred oil and speak the words of admonishment over you. Harken unto these words, tread carefully, and attend to these precepts. What say you all?"

"So be it', they say in a united voice.

"Let us begin."

"_Remember your days are numbered on earth. You will do well if you live each day in accordance with the divine plan for families. Be grateful, trusting and loving. Find meaning in small things as well as great things_. _Always be truthful and honor each other. In doing so you honor god and his plan_." Mina drops to her knees next to Olivia. She removes the lid from the jar and raises the jar above her head. Cyrus dips his finger in the jar and rubs the anointing oil on each of the trio's foreheads.

"_What say you, Mellie bint Jahsh_?"

"One life, one home, one family; welcome Olivia daughter of Eli."

"_What say you, Fitzgerald ibn Fitzgerald_?"

"One life, one home, one family; welcome Olivia daughter of Eli."

"_What say you, Olivia bint Eli_?"

"One life, one home, one family, I join you Mellie daughter of Jahsh."

"One life, one home, one family, I choose you Fitzgerald son of Fitzgerald." Fitz' heart skips a beat at her declaration.

"_May the gods severely punish anyone who tries to interfere or break-up your family_." Mellie gulps at the final admonishment. Surely, the gods know of the plan? They will not strike her down for doing as the oracle instructed.

Mina and Cyrus say their good-byes and leave. Mellie hugs Olivia and kisses Fitz on the cheek, then quickly departs. Miriam picks up the tea box for later and follows the others out. Rachel unties and closes the tent flaps. The drummers stop playing and return to their homes. One jondi remains to stand watch outside Olivia's tent. He will escort Fitz home after dinner.

An awkward silence fills the room; Fitz and Olivia are alone, except for Rachel, their self-appointed chaperone for the evening. Facing one another, their mouths are sealed but their minds engage in a silent conversation. Their unconscious connection is real; they both can admit it that now. Fitz wants Olivia to share her inner most thoughts with him. He desires more than obligatory physical intimacy with her. He wants to know Olivia mind, soul and body. He wants to give himself over fully to her and for her to know the essence of the man he is. He finds it quite strange that he has never craved intimacy beyond the flesh with Mellie. His dreams, plans and aspirations always remain his own, private, shielded from the woman he calls wife. To Fitz, Mellie too often is a being of hollow words, cold passionless touches and pretense. When necessary, he can muster feelings of affection for Mellie, feelings that almost border on love; but those times are rare, and that feeling of love never lasts. Looking into Olivia's eyes he realizes, _"I was reckless, arrogant and cowardly not to wait for you Olivia? Thankfully, the gods or god have answered my supplication and brought you to me._ "

Olivia looking at Fitz thinks, "D_o you realize the power you have over me? How is it I want nothing more than to be with you? I want to know what you think, what you like, what you hate, what you love. I want to be your joy, your refuge, the love of your life. I want to grow your seed within my womb and give you sons bearing your likeness. I want to grow old with you and when my final day comes, pull up my feet resting in your arms. Yes, my soul yearns to reunite with my family but I know, one day, you will make that happen. I no longer despise the circumstance or the transgressors who brought me to you. For they sought to work iniquity in my life, but god has altered their evil plan for my good_.

Unable to take the silence any longer Fitz speaks.

"Salam", he says warmly.

"Salam", she says relieved with a big grin. She takes him by the hand and leads him over to the dinner table. She gestures for him to have a seat on pillows on the opposite side. He does not move.

"Olivia, as leader of this tribe my place is at the head of the table." He playfully proclaims.

"True Fitzgerald, but tonight you are not the amir; you are just a man, my betrothed."

"Yes that I am. So, as a man, your betrothed, I am going to usurp the rights of amir and sit at the head of table so that I may be close to you. I will have no impediments between thee and me."

Olivia blushes. "As you wish Fitzgerald."

"Olivia, I think the time has come for you to stop calling me amir or Fitzgerald. Please address me as Fitz or better yet habibi (my love).

"Habibi, really?" Olivia asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yes", he grins.

"What makes you think I consider you my habibi?"

Still holding her hand, he places it on his cheek. Olivia's breathing deepens and a tingling sensation surges from her depths.

"Because every time I look in your eyes I see it, I feel it, I know it. I don't know how or why Olivia or when, but I have fallen in love with you and I think you have fallen in love with me. So Olivia bint Eli, can I be…will you let be …your habibi?"

Olivia is speechless. She can hardly believe what is happening. In a matter of days, she has gone from a lonely angry kidnap victim to the beloved fiancé of the man standing in front of her. Could this actually be god's plan for her life? It feels right. It feels safe. It feels like love.

Fitz nervously awaits her decision. She places her other hand on his other cheek.

"No I will not call you habibi". Fitz is heartbroken, he grabs her wrists to remove her hands from his face but she resists. "I will not call habibi because I want to call you habibi hayati" (my love, my life).

Fitz breaths a sigh of relief. The happy expression on his face fills Olivia joy. He kisses her hands repeatedly. Before things go too far, Rachel clears her throat.

"Olivia, I believe the food is getting cold." Rachel interjects.

"Of course Rachel , you are right. Fitz, please have a seat". At the mention of his name, he gives her a perplexing look.

She kisses his hands. "Habibi hayati is for when we are alone." He nods in agreement and takes the seat on the cushions at the head of the table.

Fitz blesses the food. "Tell me, what have you prepared this evening. The table looks very inviting."

Olivia rises off her heels unto her knees. She lifts the lid off the first ceramic pot, "roasted lamb with sumac.

Salivating he adds, "smells good".

She moves on, revealing and detailing dish after dish until she reaches the last covered serving pan.

"And what is that?"

"That habibi is a surprise." She chimes coyly.

"I like surprises". He smiles, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Olivia ladles a healthy sample from each pot and hands him his plate. She offers him flatbread from the basket. "I hope everything is to your liking." She whispers optimistically.

"You have honored me by making some of my favorite dishes. I am sure your choices will pleasure my palate."

He is about to dig in but notices Olivia has no plate.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Yes, I will but I'm waiting to see if the meal meets with your approval"; she replies, anxious for his review.

"Olivia everything you've prepared looks and smells wonderful. I am sure I will find each dish delectable. Please make yourself a plate, I do not wish to eat this fine meal alone." She quickly prepares a plate for herself.

Olivia watches Fitz use pieces of flatbread to scrape the meat and vegetables together into a bite size morsel. He shoves the tidbit into his mouth and chews slowly, savoring every sumptuous ounce of flavor.

Olivia sits nervously tapping her right thumb on her interlaced fingers. Then she hears it. It's subtle, but it's there, an unmistakable moan of delight. It is like music to hear ears. A smile bursts across her face.

"Olivia, this is delicious. I did not think it possible to improve upon Leya's tasty offerings, but clearly the student has surpassed the teacher;" he gushes.

"Such praise Fitz, you flatter me, and I hope I never fail to meet your high expectations."

"You being you Livvie is the only expectation I have."

"Livvie is it?" A faraway look overtakes her face.

"Does the name gall you? Does it conjure up unpleasant memories?" He asks with concern.

"No, it is not galling to me, just the opposite. My father is the only person who has ever called me Livvie. You calling me by that name is a comfort."

Fitz reaches to grab her hand. "Livvie, a comfort is but one of the many things I want to be to you." He kisses the inside of her wrist.

The rest of the evening, they exchange stories about their lives growing up and redacted details of their family life. Fitz is not ready to discuss his relationship with his father and Olivia is reluctant to share her circumstances for fear of reprisal. Keeping her sister safe is always foremost in her thoughts despite her feelings for Fitz.

He tells her of her new home.

"You mean this encampment is not your permanent home."

"No, it is not, we only come to the desert to breed, train and sell the horses. Our main home is just outside Sumer along the great Euphrates. It is a beautiful place, lush and green. The days are warm but the evenings cool. It is a large home with many rooms waiting to be filled with children. In a few months, we will return home, I will lay with you in one of the rooftop gardens, and we will conceive a child under the stars of heaven.

"Fitz", she says quietly as she shies away from his gaze.

"Do not turn away from me habibi; ana ohebek." (I love you.).

A lone tear slides down Olivia's face. She turns to face Fitz, "I love you too, I am in love with you. You touch me with your words. The more time I spend with you the more I want a home and family with you."

"Good, then it is settled. We are in this together." He says with excited resolve.

"Yes, habibi hayati, we are in this together."

They sit smiling at one another for what seems like hours.

"So what is in the last covered dish? I am ready for the surprise.

"This is a dish I used to prepare for my family after my mother started teaching me to cook." She slowly lifts the lid off the flat shaped earthenware pan and grins at Fitz, "its call tadiq. I made it so often my father took away my pan. He feared I would lose my ability to cook anything else. I vary the spices and the dried fruit from time to time and I even added meat a few times. This version is the result of a lot of trial and error. I hope look like it." Olivia is so busy explaining the history of the dish she does not immediately notice the change in Fitz' demeanor. The color leaves his face, his eyes water and his breathing irregular.

"Fitz, I'm…I'm… so sorry, have I have offended you is some way? Have I said something improper? Is it the tadiq? I will have it taken away." She replaces the lid and raises her hand to signal Rachel, but Fitz takes hold of it and places it on the table under his.

"No Livvie. You have not offended me in the slightest. If anything, you have given me a great gift. One I will treasury always."

"I don't understand." Confusion is written all over her face.

"I have not eaten tadiq since my mother disappeared. My mother was the only person who made tadiq for me until you." He explains with a trembling voice.

"Oh habibi, I did not know".

"How could you? But Livvie without even knowing it, you brought light into a dark part of my soul. A part I keep buried because of my painful loss." He scoots closer to Olivia and embraces her to the point of almost depriving her of air. Rachel vaults up from her catbird seat in the corner.

"Amir...what are you doing?" Rachel shouts.

Fitz shoots her a tear filled defiant glare. When she sees both Fitz and Olivia crying she bridles her tongue. Her eyes begin to fill with tears as well. She covers her face with her scarf and goes back to her seat in the corner.

Fitz and Olivia continue to sob and hold each other. Fitz crying for his missing mother and Olivia for her absent family.

A case of the hiccups eventually separates the couple. Olivia hands Fitz a cloth to dry his eyes but he first lovingly wipes away hers tears.

Miriam comes in with the freshly brewed tea and sets it on the table in front of Fitz. He thanks her and she leaves to attend to other things. Fitz pours the tea in the customary manner from high above the cups. Olivia breaks up the tadiq into bite size portions.

Rachel sits in the corner patting her feet and drumming her fingers on her lap. She needs the evening to end so she can go relieve herself. Being an older woman, she cannot hold her water as she used to. Watching Fitz pour the tea in steady cascade streams into each cup is not helping matters. There is a waste pot in the tent but there is no way she is going to lift her skirt with the amir present, even if the commode is concealed behind a modesty screen. Fortunately, Miriam returns to the take away more used dishware and Rachel is able to seize the opportunity to answer nature's call. She beats a hasty exit while Miriam is in the room with Fitz and Olivia. Miriam, not being versed in pre-marriage etiquette leaves the tent to take care of the dirty dishes before Rachel returns.

Olivia hands Fitz a piece of tadiq. Fitz takes her hand and brings it to his mouth. He opens his mouth and Olivia places the tadiq in his mouth. He closes his lips on her fingers, sucking the tips as she withdraws her hand. He chews with a little more relish than he did with the other dishes. The feel of her fingers between his lips arouses him. He pulls her hand back. He kisses palm, then wrist, then her palm again. He assumes his prior position next to. He cups her face in his hands and gently pecks her on the lips. His restraint is practically non-existent, so he goes in again, this time the kiss is soft languid and eagerly reciprocated. He partakes of her lips as if they are a fine wine. Olivia is lost in the feel of his mouth on hers and his strong hands cradling her face. She moves her cramping leg inadvertently bumping the table and knocking over of the filled teacups. The hot liquid splashes on Fitz leg startling him. Their kissing session interrupted, the two break apart, panting in sync.

"I think we should enjoy the tea and retire for the evening." Olivia says calmly.

"Livvie…I…I"...he stammers to say something.

"I know Fitz. You don't need to say anymore…its okay."

Rachel returns to the tent, shocked Miriam is nowhere in sight.

Fitz and Olivia are sitting at the table sipping the mint tea.

Rachel smiles and mumbles under her breath, "I am glad to see he is observing protocol."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - Geez, give Fitz an inch. LOL. How far do you think he would have gone if the tea had not spilled?

Name Meanings

Basim – smiling man

Jabal – mountain

Jahsh - mule

Hayati - my life

Habibi – my darling, my love

Tadiq – **tadiq** or tadik, means "bottom of the pot" in Farsi. It is a Persian rice dish made in a heavy skillet or pot. The rice is cooked in the pan or skillet until it is brown and crunchy on the bottom. Tadiq is typically just plain cooked rice but there are many variations. Some people mix in herbs or yogurt. The variation in the story is with chopped dried fruit.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. Feel free to ask more questions or request clarification on anything.

Up next, Mellie's backstory and the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Desert Princess Chapter 9

The Wedding Part 1

I know, I know, I know, everyone is ready for the wedding. But I need to get Mellie's back story out and this section was actually suppose to be the end of Chapter 8.

_**Amira Mellie**_

Roaring as she enters her tent, Mellie sounds off, "thank the gods that is over!" "_One life, one home, one family; welcome Olivia daughter of Eli", _sherepeats with tongue-in-cheek sarcasm_._ "It is only by the grace of the goddess Al-'uzza I was able to speak such falsehood without becoming ill. Severing my entanglement with this family cannot happen soon enough. Two more years and my sojourn with these contemptible desert rats will end. I grow tired of this farce". Exhausted from her brief tirade she hammily plops down on the pillows next to her table.

"What is this?" Mellie asks pointing to the table.

"It is an offering from Olivia". Leya replies.

"An offering? It smells wonderful. Is this what she prepared for the Amir?"

"No, she prepared a separate meal for him. She prepared this meal especially for you."

"This is sweet of her, but her concern for me is becoming annoying. Is it not enough I share mornings with her? Listening to her chatty bridesmaids talk about how handsome, this jondi is or that one gives me a headache. Although I will say I do enjoy being prayed over. I deserve blessings everyday for enduring this five-year compact. If our people only knew the sacrifices I have made, the pieces of myself I have given up to stand in good stead with the amir."

"What exactly is the arrangement my Amira, you have never spoken of it." Leya inquires.

"My father Jahsh Aswad serves as Sultan Doyle's Amir-i-Tuman. One day I was offering sacrifice at the temple of Manāt, the Sultan was also at the temple that day. I was of age and it was time for me to know my future. The oracle and priestess were counseling the Sultan when the oracle fell into a trance. He revealed the Sultan had lost the war with the independent territories because he had offended the gods by taking too many wives, some of which were already dedicated to the gods. The oracle told him he must give up all of his wives and wait for the wife who would be the key to delivering the territories into his hands. The priestess had a vision at the same time as the oracle and in the vision, I was standing at the Sultan's side. The oracle and the priestess informed my father of this prophecy. My father brought me to the three and they told me my future".

"You are to be the one wife?" Leya asks, astounded by her words.

"The priestess said Manāt had chosen me to be the key. I was to marry Sultan Grant and remain his wife for five years. At the end of five years, Sultan Doyle will wage war against the independents and conquer them with battle secrets I will supply to him. The strength of the independents comes from three tribes, Grant, Davis and Wright. Undermine one of the three and the alliance between all of the independents will crumble."

"How will you wed the Sultan when you are already married to Amir Grant?"

"The priestess will dissolve my marriage to the Amir once Sultan Doyle defeats his enemies and becomes a Caliph."

"I do not wish to be indelicate my Amira, but a Caliph can only marry a batulta (virgin bride)."

"True, that is why I need Olivia. I will take her b́ tulim cloth (blood cloth) from her wedding night and make an offering of it to the goddess Al -́ uzzá. The goddess will restore my virginity after I show Olivia has given hers in exchange."

"What about the Amir? What if he summons you to his tent?"

"I will tell him I have changed. I will cry and say having a closed womb has left me numb and afraid of being touched in the way of a wife."

"Do you think he will believe you?"

"Of course he will. He will have Olivia to satisfy his needs and hopefully children to occupy his time. There are two years left to this paction. I cannot afford to lose sight of my destiny." Mellie touts.

"Amira did you say the oracle said you were to marry Sultan Grant? You married the Amir not the Sultan."

"The Amir was in town searching for his mother who had mysteriously disappeared. He was angry with his father and vulnerable. He went to his father demanding his inheritance but his father told him he would only receive his inheritance after he married. Somehow, the priestess and my father got to him after learning of his plight and convinced him it would be beneficial for him to marry me. Fitz returned to town the next day, married me and within the week he received his inheritance and separated from his father's tribe. The number of tribe members who chose to leave with the Amir was great. The oracle and priestess said this was a good omen. They believe any Grant will suffice for the prophecy to come true. The Amir being in town was a fortunate happenstance."

"You have sacrificed greatly for your people Amira. I hope Sultan Doyle appreciates what you are enduring."

"He does Leya, worry not. I will be the wife of the caliph when all is said and done." Mellie boasts confidently.

What the oracle did not know was that Sultan Doyle had made the rounds of all the temples and houses of divination searching for an answer acceptable to his bruised ego. Doyle could not understand how inferior forces routed his well-armed and well-trained army. He had come to the city to find answers. He went to the smoke readers, the cloud watchers and the casters of lots. He sacrificed animals so that their entrails could be read and sat with the observers of bird formations. All the diviners gave the same reason for the Sultan's campaign failure. He had angered the gods in his quest for his own caliphate. As punishment, the gods have decided to sabotage any attempt at domination the Sultan puts into play. Refusing to accept the diviner's interpretation, Doyle goes to the Temple of Manāt in a last ditch effort to salvage his self-imposed destiny.

The raging prophet of the city shouted at Doyle as he left the temple of Manāt that his demise lies in the seed of Grant. Not wanting to put stock in the rantings of a mad man Doyle tried to dismiss the prophet's words. Unfortunately, Doyle's superstitious leanings got the better of him. He sent a message to Mellie just before she and Fitz left for his home in Sumer. In the message, Doyle warned Mellie not bear children for the Amir or the compact was off. Doyle, blinded by arrogant, never considered Fitz could have heirs with someone other than Mellie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aswad - black

Manawat (Manāt) – goddess of fate

Al -́ uzzá – goddess of perfection

Amir-i-Tuman – Commander of 10,000

Being of age – is at 16

Mellie married at 16, Fitz was 17. Given the period the story takes place in, I'm probably making them too old but I can't go any younger. e siHe

What do you think about Mellie and her plan for restored virginity? Hey don't laugh, there are women today who have themselves stitched up so they can appear to be a virgin on their wedding night. I also saw an article about virginity kits manufactured in China. The kits are illegal in some Middle Eastern countries.

_ .../artificial-hymens-kits-restore-virgi... - Similar to Artificial Hymens: Kits 'Restore Your Virginity In Five ...Sep 18, 2012 ... The Artificial Hymen Kit, made internationally available by ... a radio reporter translated the Chinese advertisement for the product into Arabic._


	10. Chapter 10

Desert Princess Chapter 10

The Wedding Part 2

**The Sixth Day, Day before the Wedding**

_**Token of Affection**_

"Olivia, is something wrong? Please tell me, maybe I can help." Rachel pleads after noticing Olivia's downcast demeanor.

"Tonight…when it is time to…I do not"… Olivia stutters and shakes her head.

"What about tonight? Why are you concerned about tonight? Tonight will be wonderful, filled with laughter, food, dancing and gifts. Tonight marks the beginning of the wedding celebration." Rachel explained happily.

Olivia unmoved by Rachel's exuberant expectations of the night's celebration, continues to wallow in her insecure thoughts. "It's the gift exchange. I have nothing to give Fitz. We are to exchange small tokens and I have nothing." Olivia says embarrassed by her present impoverished state.

"Olivia is that what steals the glimmer from your countenance? I am your kahala; do you think I will let you enter the celebration with empty hands? I already have a couple of small gifts for you to choose from, but I suspect you do not want to give a mere chalice or a kufiya. I think you prefer to give a token of the heart. Don't you? I am not blind. I see how you and the Amir have bonded souls in this short span of days."

Giving an affirming nod, Olivia talks to Rachel about giving Fitz a gift that means something to the both of them and only them.

Rachel reaches over to hug Olivia. Her heart goes out to her. "Worry not daughter, we will find something. I hear a caravan of merchants has stopped to rest at the edge of the camp. We can go see if they have something to your liking for the Amir."

"Rachel, I am not a maiden of means. I have nothing to trade. My dowry was usurped by another. My family… my family. Olivia sobs softly. I have no gold or silver."

"I have a few pieces of gold and silver or I am sure I have something of value we can barter with." Rachel offers.

"Rachel, thank you but I cannot take your money. You may need it for something you want or your family may require."

"Olivia, the amir provides everything I need. Am I not your kahala? What is mine is yours. How many times do I have to tell you, I am your family? I have no children of my own and the sun set long ago on my time for birthing a child. You call me kahala but I feel more like a mother. I know I can never, nor do I wish to replace your real mother but I have come to see you as much more than my wedding charge. You have filled a place in my heart long dead. Your smile and laughter are like medicine to my old bones. Doing for you has restored my heartiness. You have made me happy and I no longer dread the twilight of age. Forgive me if my confession offends you or makes you feel uneasy. I mean no offence but I need you to see yourself the way I see you; Rachel shares as she holds and lovingly rocks Olivia.

"Rachel, shokran, shokran", Olivia whispers with tears in her eyes. Rachel hugs Olivia and wipes the tears from Olivia's eyes and cheeks. "Shokran, Shokran", Olivia repeats over and over through quiet sighs and with gentle squeezes to Rachel's waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Secret is Out**

Akbar Salif, the lead tajir (merchant) of the caravan eagerly greets Olivia, Rachel and a few others from the Grant tribe. Salif, a shrewd honey-tongued tajir, could sell sand by the grain to Bedouins.

"If you do not see what you wish simply ask. If we do not have it, it probably does not exist." The corpulent dealer of goods boasts. "Come, come, and visit with our tradesmen. We have wares from far off lands, exotic spices to tantalize your palate, fine cloth to make beautiful futahs to adorn your body, potent potions and oils to prolong your life, heal your illnesses and enhance your beauty. If you can read, we have rare parchments of poetry, epic tales of bravery, the healing arts and revelations penned by the oracles of the gods."

Noticing the elder Rachel talking and catering to Olivia, Salif focuses his attention on Olivia. "Tell me lovely maiden, what is it that you seek?"

"A token gift for my betrothed. Olivia replies. Other tribe members begin to gather near Olivia and Rachel.

Salif exaggeratedly throws his hands in the air as if he is having an epiphany, and says, "Ah ha, you prepare for the sixth day. A token gift of your affection; excellent! Indeed most beautiful, your betrothed is a very lucky man", Salif squawks as he tries to schmooze his growing audience.

"For you sweet maiden, we have jewelry made by the finest artisans, parchments, inks, fine silk and tapestries; whatever you desire."

Rachel, her hands on her hips, interrupts, "have you no sandals, blades or raiment?"

"But of course we do." His tone somewhat sarcastic. "We carry both the practical and the impractical. No one has ever left our caravan dissatisfied. The gods have given us a keen awareness of the needs of those we encounter. Your visit with us today shall be no different. Trust me sayyideti (ma'am). "

At Akbar's urging, Olivia and Rachel go from merchant to merchant surveying the broad array of available goods. They stop first to talk to the spice tajir who offers tastes of Indian and African spices and generous whiffs of incense from near and far off lands. While the others from the tribe partake of the spice samples, Olivia continues down the row of tajirs. She notices a pair of booksellers a few merchants down from the spice merchant. One bookseller is coaxing a pack camel to sit down while the other pulls papyrus scrolls from one of the saddle pockets.

Rachel and the others rejoin Olivia. "Good day maidens. What brings you out this fine morning?" Asks the tall scrawny man with a scruffy salt and pepper beard holding the papyrus scrolls.

Olivia speaks up. "I am looking for a gift to give my fiancé. Something simple but meaningful. Tajir Salif mentioned you have rare parchments on the healing arts, poetry and the writings of the oracles."

"Ah yes, I do, but I have a more perfect gift in mind for you. He squints his eyes and points his boney index finger at Olivia. How about a map showing the route to the diamond mines of Dongola? Many a sheikh has gained their title from the wealth they earned working in the mines." Olivia shakes her head. "Okay, what about this, the newest scroll from the oracle at the Temple of Manāt? Again Olivia shakes her head. Rachel, already bored with the bookseller, tugs on Olivia's arm. "Wait, wait," the bookseller shouts as he reaches back into the saddle pocket to retrieve several small scrolls held in place by acacia wood rings. He removes the ring and hands the scroll labeled husband to Olivia. "Can you read maiden?"

"Yes I can". Olivia proceeds to unroll the scroll and read the verses neatly scribbled across the sheet of papyrus. Her breath hitches, involuntarily causing her to cover her mouth as she scans every word. "Bekam hada?" (How much is this?)

"Do the words touch you maiden?

"Very much so. Bekam hada? She repeats.

"These words are taken from a sacred book from the land of the great Cedars of Lebanon."

"Bekam hada", Rachel barks impatiently. She knows they have a very limited time to shop because they must begin preparations for the evening's celebration.

"No cost", he says with a grin.

"No cost", Olivia and Rachel chime in disbelieving unison.

"Yes, no cost. I told you the verses were from a sacred text. The scribe who gave them to me told me I could not sale the scrolls; only give them away to the people moved by the words. He said if I sold the scrolls I would be cursed by his god. As I have no desire to be smitten from on high by a god I do not know, I shall follow the scribe's instructions without question. He also said the more I give, the more I shall receive and so far his promise has held true."

"Olivia are you sure you want the scroll? I cannot read so I have no idea why the words touch your heart." Rachel questions.

"The poem talks of giving and receiving love in marriage. I would read it to you but I only want Fitz to hear me speak the words of this _ash-shi'ru_". Olivia decides not to mention the fact the verses of the poem are highly suggestive in nature.

"I understand daughter. Words of love spoken between husband and wife are not for the meddlesome ears of others." The bookseller rerolls the papyrus sheet and carefully wraps it in a silk cloth.

"There is no charge for the scroll but the silk cloth and the acacia wood ring are not free." The tajir says with all the charm of a camel dung trader. Olivia and Rachel look at each other shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, confirming to one another that they both knew there had to be a catch. "No cost." Olivia says. "No cost". Rachel repeats. Rachel pays the scribe and she and Olivia quickly continue down the line of merchants before heading back to camp.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia sees sparkling twinkles of light reflecting off a table spread with precious gems. She asks Rachel if they have time to stop at one more tajir. Rachel seeing the excitement in Olivia's eyes gives in to one final detour. As they near the table, they are greeted by a dark haired man and his pregnant wife. The man immediately finds something familiar about Olivia but pushes aside his need to place her face in favor of pursuing a sale. "Salam maidens", he says cheerfully. "May the gods treat you well this day. I am Stephen ibn Badi and this is my beautiful wife Nazeeha. We have gems of all kinds, gold bangles, beautifully crafted necklaces, unique rings and jeweled daggers. Come closer, no need to be shy." Olivia and Rachel step forward. Olivia lets her hand lightly roam across the silk lined case displaying rings and draggers. Suddenly she stops. She thinks, _it cannot be_, but there it is, _her father's ring_. A gold wedding band with a sapphire channel setting and triangular diamonds. Her mother gave the ring to her father shortly before she died. She always wanted him to have a reminder of home when he was away. The sapphires symbolized the ocean near their ancestral home and the diamonds the northern mountain range. _Eli never takes his wedding band off. Why did this tajir have her father's ring_?

"Oh maiden, you have excellent taste. This is one of only two rings made by the great artisan Sa…."

"Sajid", Olivia spouts before he can finish the name.

"You know of his work".

"Yes, my father has the other ring." She says under her breath before thinking.

Stephen and Nazeeha look at each other. _Can it be her, Eli's daughter; is that why she looks familiar?_ Stephen remembers selling a number of goods to Eli and his wife over the years. Now he realizes why Olivia looks so familiar, Olivia is the spitting image of her mother Maya. Knowing Olivia was kidnapped, they do not acknowledge her identity outright for fear of what her captors may do. They can see she is trying to be discreet about the details on her father.

"Well your father has excellent taste." He whispers back.

"Bekam hada?" She asks quietly.

Stephen has to think fast. He needs to find out where she has been taken.

"Sajid recently crossed over into paradise. But before he died, he gave the companion ring to us for safekeeping. He said your mother was supposed to come back and get this ring for you. She wanted you to give this ring to your husband when the time came. After he learned your mother crossed over he held onto the ring hoping to get it to you someday. "

"God continues to bless you daughter. How is it possible on this day of days you happen upon the ring your mother picked out for you?" Rachel croons happily. "This is a good omen Olivia."

Skeptical of the jeweler, Olivia asks, "Then why is it you have the ring on display for sale?" He could not tell her he copied several of Sajid's designs and that this ring was one of six he had made himself. Fortunately, his story was not a complete falsehood; Sajid did give him the ring but not for safekeeping but as payment for a debt.

"It must have fallen out of its bag". He says trying to cover.

Bekam hada? Olivia says again, this time a more forcefully.

"No cost to you maiden. Your mother already paid for the ring. Sajid hoped I would visit your father after his death and give him the ring for you. Did I hear that our arrival is most fortunate?"

"Yes, I will wed tomorrow." Olivia beams; not acting like a captive.

"Mabrook!" Stephen and Nazeeha say together.

"Olivia, the Amir will be so surprised tomorrow."

"What is the name of your betrothed? I can quickly etch his name on the inside of the ring." Stephen inquires hoping to get the name of her captor.

"Amir Fitzgerald Grant", Rachel divulges.

"Give me a few moments." Stephen reaches into a box filled with small tools. He picks up the ring and carefully etches Fitz's and Olivia's name on the inside. He brings the ring to his mouth, blows away the excess gold filings and polishes the interior. He hands the ring to Olivia for her inspection and approval.

She reads the inside of the ring. "How did you know my name was Olivia?" Olivia asks with concern.

"I am sorry, did not this woman call you Olivia?"

"Oh yes, forgive me." Olivia apologizes and hands the ring back to Stephen.

Nazeeha wraps the ring in silk cloth tied with a thin cotton cord. She hands the ring to Olivia.

"Shokran jazeelan", Olivia says as she nods.

"Is there a charge for the cloth?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"Normally yes, but today because I fulfilled my vow to Sajid, there is no charge." What did Stephen care about a swath of silk cloth, Eli was offering a thousand pieces of gold as reward for the safe return of his daughter.

Olivia convinced Stephen would not see her father now that she had the ring, decides not to ask him to deliver a message to her father. She also decides against it because of Hassan. Olivia will take no action that might jeopardize Raheel's wellbeing.

Rachel and Olivia bid Stephen and Nazeeha farewell and return to camp.

"How long before we return to Amir Pope's territory," Nazeeha asks.

"Six months unless we can find another caravan heading back before then. She does not seem to be in misery. She actually appears to be happy." Stephen says offering his observation.

"I sense the same too husband. Do you think it is because she has accepted her new life and decided to make the best of it or do you think she is actually in love with the Amir?"

"I hope for the Amir's sake it is love because when Eli comes for his daughter love is the only thing that will save Amir Grant's life. Come wife let us devise a plan to contact Eli."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Eve of the Wedding**_

The wedding pavilion is set up a fair distance away from the encampment near one of the smaller oases. It is decorated with flowers, gourds, olive branches, brightly colored cotton ribbon and camel and goat hair braided cords. White silk and damask cloths drape the entrance and walls. Hand-loomed carpets cover the ground and barrels of choice wine line one side of the open air tent. Guest tables dot the landscape leading to the wedding pavilion. Every table is covered with red linen and finely tanned camel or goatskin placemats and runners. The tables are laden with fresh and dried fruits, flatbread, hummus, dried fish and roasted meat. Fitz and Olivia sit at the small betrothal table in the upper section of the pavilion in between the long banquet tables set aside for the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Wandering musicians softly play the traditional musical selections befitting the evening's celebration. As the guests arrive, they stroll past Fitz and Olivia at the betrothal table offering congratulations and dropping gold and silver coins in the large ceremonial bowl stationed in front of the betrothal table. Two groomsmen and two bridesmaids stand beside Fitz and Olivia, collecting the non-monetary gifts. Fitz and Olivia greet each guest and thank them for their generosity. The Amir is well-liked, so the gold and silver received is considerable; enough to pay his large loyal jondi jaish (army) for at least a couple of years.

"You look beautiful Olivia," he says gazing intensely into her eyes. Olivia is adorned in a flowing yellow and cornsilk ensemble, her hair is pulled into a loose braid running down her back.

"Thank you habibi. Your too look handsome this evening." Fitz is outfitted in a dark blue thobe. His hair, slightly damp, is styled to accentuate its natural curl. "Do you wish to exchange gifts now or wait till later?" Olivia inquires bashfully.

"I see no reason to wait." Fitz says with a playful grin.

They both simultaneously turn to their sides and reach under the reclining pillows to retrieve their token gifts. Meeting back in the center they are astonished as they hand each other a scroll. The ensuing laughter from Olivia is contagious and Fitz quickly joins in.

"Our hearts must be truly bound. We both picked the same token." Fitz says excitedly. Unwittingly, each chose the call and response wedding night poem. Together they remove the acacia wood rings binding the scrolls.

"Livy, is this truly how you feel. " Fitz swoons.

"Yes my habibi hayati," Olivia whispers. "Livy huh?" She questions full of glee.

"Yes Livy, my love above loves. Aside from being my habibiti hayati, you are my precious Livy."

"Fitz will you recite these words to me tomorrow night? Will you answer me with these beautiful words as I say these others to you? Will you make…."

"Amir, Olivia, are you hungry?" Rachel asks holding two plates in her hands. "The dancing will begin shortly."

Fitz answers for the both of them in a suggestive tone. "Yes, we are very hungry." Olivia blushes. Rachel hands the couple the plates, which are piled high with tasty morsels from all the evening's delicacies. "Shaia tayebah". (Enjoy the meal) Fitz and Olivia eat in silence, their fingers interlaced under the table away from prying eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Dance of the Batultu (virgin bride)**_

Harrison, Huck and the other groomsmen sneak up behind Fitz, grab him and lift him onto their shoulders. "Time to watch the dancers" they shout. The bridesmaids whisk Olivia away to prepare for the Dance of the Batultu. After tomorrow night she will no longer be a maiden but a married woman, a zawja (wife). Tonight she must pay homage to her maiden status and declare her desire to freely give her nunzuŝa (virginity) to her husband.

Fitz and his groomsmen sit along the groom's banquet table with small drums in their hands. Musicians with tambourines, flutes, and ouds (guitars) take up positions behind the groom's table and at the entrance to the pavilion. The lead musician nods, Fitz, his groomsmen and the other musicians start to play the traditional ceremonial song of introduction for maidens. The music wafts through the air exciting everyone in attendance. Smiles and laughter abound. All the guests are clapping, enjoying the wine and the usual joyful spirit that accompanies a wedding celebration.

The head musician raises his hands like a conductor and silences all the instruments except the drums. As the drummers begin to synchronize the rhythmic beat, the first of the wedding dancers enters the pavilion. Slinking in as a group to the center of the tent; their bodies begin to gyrate seductively. The dancers are followed by the bridesmaids and finally Olivia. The women clap their hands above their heads; they hold hands and dance around in a circle. Breaking formation, Olivia twirls to the front of the dance ensemble and faces Fitz. She is in now a world where only she and her habibi exist. Slowly her body gyrates; her hands extend above her head sinuously weaving in and out before descending down her body and resting on her hips. Her arms frame and accentuate the movement of her hips. Her hips undulate, effortless flowing, continuously interpreting the lyrical refrain of the music as the other instruments rejoin the drums. The dancers behind her imitate her movements; their bodies sway vertically and horizontally in infinity loops, and titling hip circles. The tempo from the ouds increases and the dancers interpret the change in rhythm with ribcage and straight-legged knee shimmies and legato inspired arabesques.

Fitz is mesmerized. He bangs on his drum as if he is in a trance. He can't take his eyes off of Olivia and she cannot take her eyes off of him. The fluid movement of her hips, the rippling waves of her ribcage and belly make his tingler pulsate and swell. He is sweating, his mouth is parched. Tunnel vision sets in blocking out everyone from view except Olivia. He hears the drums but only because of the abdominal modulations of Olivia's beckoning body moving in concert with the percussive beat. He's lost in her dance, as her body implores his body, his mind, and his soul.

Olivia feels his lingering gander fueling her dance movements. His eyes posses her, his every breath and beat of his drum seizes her being. The visible desire on his face controls her movements and it makes her body contort in ways pleasing to him. His subconscious is seducing her and her subconscious willingly acquiesces. She twirls, her head rolls in a constant circle keeping in step with the quickening tempo of the music. Around and around, faster and faster, her body gyrates into a frenzy. Her hair free from the confines of its prior braid cascades across her shoulders. Fitz beats his drum faster and faster; his jaja is fully erect but concealed luckily by his drum and thobe.

Rachel, observing the mounting suppressed passion between Fitz and Olivia, signals the groomsmen and bridesmaids to intervene before dishonor is brought upon the couple. The bridesmaid dance over to Olivia, encircle her and escort her out of the pavilion. The groomsmen hoist Fitz up above their heads, carry him out and drop him into one of the water barrels outside the pavilion to cool off and calm down. The guests think the barrel dunk is a good natured prank, but Rachel and the bridal party know otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Let calmer heads prevail**

"Aarrgh," he growls as he stands up in the barrel, his large hands wiping away the water from his face. Drenched from head to toe, the fabric of his clothing clings to his imposing form, outlining every muscle group. His groomsmen tease and joke with him and ask what he thinks of their solution to what was his growing problem. He laughs and thanks them for preserving both his and Olivia's dignity. He tries to see past his groomsmen but they are standing in front of him, obstructing his frontal view, but he manages to peer through a small opening between two of them to see Olivia seated at a guest table directly across from him.

Olivia sits at a table with Rachel trying to catch her breath. She lifts her head and unexpected catches Fitz's gaze. Their eyes lock and their breathing becomes attuned. Fitz smiles and mouths "tomorrow habibi." Olivia grinning, mouths back the same, "tomorrow hayati".

The festivities continue well into the night, but Olivia and Fitz are escorted back to their tents to rest and to prepare for their wedding day.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Mellie on watch**

Mellie sits at the table of elders watching with keen interest the interaction between Olivia and Fitz. The stolen glances, the casual brush of the hands and the Cheshire cat grins that seem to be a part of some unspoken communication broadcasting deep feelings Mellie can only speculate about. Emotionally, Mellie is conflicted. On the one hand, she is elated her plan is working and Fitz is genuinely enamored with her conjugal substitute but at the same time, she's experiencing flashes of jealousy. She is jealous of Fitz's apparent love for Olivia. In a matter of days, Fitz has transformed into a totally different person. His presence is more commanding. His speech is more direct and authoritative and his interaction with her more aloof. He is tender and gentle with Olivia. She somehow fortifies him and brings out his caring side. While the loss of his affection has always been the plan, the reality of it triggers an unexpected sense of hurt and rejection in Mellie. Had her dedication to her endgame caused her to alienated Fitz to the point that a modicum of affection from a stranger proved more comforting and desired than her two-faced obligatory displays of fondness. What is even more nerve racking is the sense of rejection does not end with Fitz. Mellie marvels at how Fitz's tribe and friends have welcomed Olivia with open arms. The tribe has never fully embraced her and she never really cared until now. The stark contrast in the tribe's dealings with Olivia as opposed to her give her pause. When she married Fitz his tribe and friends offered congratulations and gifts; but the level of tribute being lavished on Fitz and Olivia makes her wedding booty look like a beggars purse.

What is so enthralling about Olivia? How has she managed to charm so many? Is it her innocence? Is it her beauty? Is it her willingness to completely submit to Fitz? Whatever the enchantment Olivia wields Mellie now knows to be on guard. She will allow Olivia to only curry so much favor. If Olivia ever poses a threat to her plans, she will make sure Olivia repeats the circumstances that brought her to the tribe. However, the next time she'll make sure she is sold into slavery not a marriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A proper goodnight**

"Fitz, tonight when the alqamar and anujoon (moon and stars) shine brightest in the sky we will take you to say goodnight to Olivia. You will only have a minute or so and you can only speak to her through the curtain veil." Harrison explains as they walk back to Fitz's tent.

"Shokran, Harrison". Fitz utters as he bumps shoulders with his friend.

'We know our earlier solution prevented you from saying a proper goodbye to Olivia; so we want to make it up to you. Please just keep your jaja in check; we have no wish to tempt fate, the gods or more importantly the elders." They all laugh and continue walking.

"Olivia, tonight when the alqamar and anujoon are highest and shine brightest in the sky we will take you to say goodnight to Fitz." Jada and Jamilah inform her. 'You will not have much time, so make it count. Oh, and before we forget, you can only talk to him through the curtain veil."

At midnight, Jada and Jamilah return to Olivia's tent. They tiptoe past a sleeping Rachel and pounce on Olivia. They cover her mouth and shake their fingers at her, reminding her to be quiet. They leave the tent and make the short walk to the rendezvous location.

Standing behind a curtain held up by two of his groomsmen is Fitz. He is anxiously awaiting Olivia's arrival. His wait is short because seconds later he hears the giggles and footsteps of several women approaching.

Jada and Jamilah push Olivia forward to the curtain. "We'll wait here. Be quick, we must return before Rachel wakes to relieve herself." Olivia nods and rushes over to the curtain.

"Habibi", she whispers.

"Olivia my noorainee", Fitz says breathlessly.

"Tomorrow our waiting ends. I love you Fitz. I cannot wait to be your wife."

"Olivia I ache for you. I did not know it was possible to fall in love so quickly and so completely. Becoming your husband tomorrow will be my utmost honor and most fulfilled desire. You are for me Olivia daughter of Eli and I am for you."

Harrison gives the signal that it is time to leave.

"One minute habibi."

"One minute."

They press their foreheads and hands against the curtain. No more words are exchanged. They listen to each other breath and inhale each other's scent. After a minute, they disengage without saying a word and head back to their respective tents. The groomsmen keep the curtain up in case either one tries to look back to see the other. For Fitz and Olivia tomorrow was an eternity away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so there you have it. Sorry I had to split the chapter. I was just having too much trouble editing it at its full length. As a consolation, I posted a one-shot earlier. So you get an update and a new piece all in one day. Am I forgiven?

So we find someone who can connect with Eli. Do you think they should try to get back to Pope territory ASAP? Boy, Eli is no slouch when it comes to rewards.

Poor Mellie, never miss something until it's gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tajir – merchant, trader

Bekam hada – How much is this?

ash-shi'ru – poetry

kufiya- headdress

Shokran jazeelan – thank you very much

Mabrook – congratulations

Nazeeha - honest

_Jaish - army_


	11. Chapter 11

**Desert Princess Chapter 11**

AN – I guess at some point one must stop tweaking. Sorry this took so long. I kept adding, deleting, changing focus etc. I'm still not completely happy but you let me know what you think.

Well it's finally here, the wedding. A big shout out and thank you to all you reviewers who took the time request updates. Your kind words really inspire me to write each chapter. As far as this chapter goes, you know I have give a little more background before we launch into the ceremony, that being said, I hope you enjoy this installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

**The Morning of the Wedding **

"Olivia…Olivia, wake up, it is time to prepare for your wedding day", Rachel whispers. Rachel pulls back the covers on the bed only to discover Olivia is not there. Rachel looks over in the corner for Miriam, but she is also missing. _Where could they be?_ _The sun has not yet risen_. Rachel puts on her sandals and her cloak and rushes out the tent. "_Where could they be",_ she ponders nervously out loud. She looks up and down the pathway, then at the dew dampened ground. Noticing the two fresh sets of footprints she follows the marked trail of steps to the rear of the encampment. Much to her relief, there sitting on a boulder, wrapped in a blanket, are Olivia and Miriam.

"What are you two doing out here?" Rachel scolds.

"Waiting", Olivia says.

"Yes, waiting" Miriam seconds.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Rachel huffs.

"Sunrise", Miriam whispers, not wanting to disturb the quietude of their surroundings.

"Sunrise? Why are you waiting for sunrise?" Rachel squawks quickly tiring of their cryptic responses.

"We are waiting because this is my last sunrise as an unmarried maiden and I want to remember it. After today I will no longer greet the dawn with the simple cares of a young girl. Tomorrow I will greet the sun with the mind of a woman viewing the day in terms of my husband's needs and desires. My eyes will never see sunrise in the same way after today." Olivia spills.

"Olivia, are you lamenting this day?" Rachel asks with concern.

"No, no, of course not. I have come to love the amir and believe I will so more and more each day. It's just….." Olivia hesitates to say more.

"It's just what Olivia, please tell me daughter." Rachel asks; her concern increasing.

"It's just I have gone through so many rituals in these the past few days, I want to experience something for myself. My own private ritual. So I decided greeting the morning sun would be it."

"May I join you?"

"Yes, please join us."

The three women sit in silence. Moments later the glorious yellow and red rays of the sun burst on the horizon. Olivia takes in several deep breaths. She inhales the gentle affirming morning wind that accompanies the sun's emergence. She holds up her hands up in surrender, symbolically allowing the north gusting zephyr to blow away the last vestiges of her maidenhood.

Olivia begins to cry softly. Not out of sadness but because of thankfulness. Seven days ago, she prayed this day would never come because of the circumstances that brought her here. She had no plans to welcome the dawn on the day she was to become a concubine. She planned to covet her slumber and keep sunrise at bay for as long as possible. She planned to mourn this day. A day where she would marry a man she did not choose, a man she did not love, surrounded by strangers and cut off from her relatives or friends. A day where her dream of getting married in her father's tent would die. A day where there would be no shared laughter or tears with her sister, no words of praise or wisdom from her father. A day steeped in sadness.

Except that is not to be her fate. Olivia is suddenly overcome with emotion because she sees what the hand of God has accomplished in her life in a mere seven days. Today she eagerly embraces the dawn. Today she marries the man she chose. Today she marries the man she loves. Today she covets her future with Fitz; her habibi hayati. Today she will marry in the company of new friends and her surrogate mother Rachel. Today she will sit for hours listening to the words of wisdom offered by the tribal elders. Today God takes away the pain of her lost dreams and replaces them with something more wonderful. Olivia can honestly say she faces today with joy and not sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Look at him. I have never even seen him smile like that when he is awake. Well, that is not until recently."

"A man only smiles in his sleep when he is dreaming of a woman. Given the broadness of his beam the woman must be most pleasing indeed."

"You have beheld Olivia; would you not retire each night with the same joyful countenance as he?"

"True, true brother, true, true", Harrison admits. It is time. Shall we wake him?"

Harrison and Huck rip the bedcovers from around Fitz's waist, startling him to consciousness. He reaches for the knife he keeps under his pillow and bolts up in a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down great cobra!" Huck says laughing. "Good to see your serpent-like reflexes are at the fore."

"You'll need them this morning." The groomsmen, who are also laughing, chant their agreement.

"Have you all gone daft? What bedlam is this? What is going on?" Fitz spits as he slowly regains his composure, lowers his knife, and catches his breath. "Why are all of you in my tent? Is first light even upon us?"

"All the groomsmen yell – "The warrior hunt!"

"What…wait, no? Fitz takes a step back confused. "How is it possible? How do you know of the warrior hunt? It is not the practice here or in your territories. There are no wild herds near here." Fitz questions furrowing his brow.

"That may be cousin but if the bridegroom cannot come to the hunt; the hunt must come to the bridegroom." A familiar voice explains concealed from view by the wall of tall muscular groomsmen. Peaking head first from behind the last groomsmen, Gideon steps forward with a grin.

Fitz cannot believe his eyes. He is stunned speechless. He cannot believe Gideon is standing before him. He has not seen his cousin since he left his father's territory. Gideon moves swiftly towards his cousin. Fitz, overcome with emotion, pulls Gideon into a deep embrace. They hold each other tightly, tearfully kissing each other's cheeks. Gideon is Fitz's only tie to his mother's side of the family. The Doyle infidels had decimated her tribe during the Great Territory War. Gideon and his mother were the only survivors.

His confusion obvious, Fitz fumbles his words as he excitedly seeks the details on Gideon's surprise appearance. "How are you here? How did you know I am to wed?"

"I and this hunt are a gift from your friends." Gideon points to the ten groomsmen. "I was visiting Huck the day your messenger came announcing your plan to marry. I was bringing two unsaddled camels to surprise Sheikh Khalid whose territory borders Huck's. It can be said my visit to Huck was a fortunate happenstance. But I think not. Clearly, the gods had another plan in mind. This surprise must have been ordained for you before I even set my first foot to journey." Gideon pats Fitz affectionately on the shoulder.

"Yes, God has been abundantly gracious to me. I honestly do not know what I have done to earn such favor. What will you do about Sheikh Khalid?"

"What about him? He was not expecting the camels. As I said, the camels were to be a surprise. He will get the one you do not slay. He will be none the wiser, just as surprised and just as grateful. Today, the waiting untamed denizens of the desert belong to you my cousin. We will uphold the traditions of our people and honor their memory. Fitz our ancestors will live through us today."

"Shokran Gideon, shokran." Fitz hugs his cousin tightly one more time.

The warrior hunt was a wedding tradition practiced by Fitz's mother's tribe. As part of the wedding celebration, the bridegroom and his groomsmen would go on a hunt the morning of the wedding to capture a wild camel to roast for the wedding feast. Capturing the wild beast was emblematic proof of the groom's ability to provide for his family and his tribe.

"I brought two wild camels to hunt. We have them corralled in a sandy coomb north of here. Get dressed"; Gideon says as he hands Fitz his warrior dhoti.

A feeling of thankfulness settles over Fitz. He feels so blessed and appreciative at the moment that he has no words. He tries to speak his heart to his friends but the ability to utter words proves elusive. He bends his arm across his chest and bows ever so slightly to his friends. His groomsmen nod understandingly at his gesture of heartfelt thanks.

Standing in the company of his friends and Gideon, Fitz takes a moment to reflect on the hand of god in his life. Seven years ago, his life was upended by the infidel scourge Doyle. Though eventually defeated, the heathen forces of Doyle trekked a bloody trail of death and destruction that took away Fitz's closest loved ones through an unprovoked war. Later, the rampage continued when the dishonorable former Doyle jondi repaid his father Sultan Grant's kind hospitality by violating Fitz's mother. The pain from these horrendous losses was ever present in Fitz's heart; that is until seven days ago. Seven days ago god lifted the cloak of heaviness that tainted everything he saw and felt. In a matter of a few short days, his suppressed melancholy is vanquished by a passing glance, by a sweet laugh, by a beautiful smile, and with a hasty kiss. Olivia is the salve that made well his soul. She is the healing balm of his heart.

The new members of his new family are in this tent and waiting to exchange vows with him this eve. God has restored that which was lost and added even more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tighten the ropes. Quick he's about to bolt again! Watch out Fitz! Huck screams. Fitz falls back onto the ground before the hind legs of the camel connect with his head. Landing flat on his back, he scoots backwards using his elbows and feet to escape the animal's bucking legs. As soon as he is clear of the raging dromedary, he springs to his feet and wipes the sweat from his brow with his arm.

"How does the beast know he's tonight's dinner? Barakah, one of Fitz's groomsman yells.

"Go for the legs, Harrison shouts.

The other men chortling shout back, "you go for the legs! We have no interest in becoming drooling infants; because that is exactly what we will be if that camel kicks us in the head."

"I'm holding the reins. I cannot do both! Are you men or old women?" Harrison challenges.

All the men start swinging the nooses of their lassos above their heads. Most are comparable in height and build to Fitz, the exceptions being Gideon, Huck and Harrison. The group is shirtless, barefoot and wearing only the ancient warrior loin covering. Their sweaty flexing biceps, defined abs and tight quads glisten in the early morning sunlight and the short rear panel covering their contracting gluts flies up and down with their every movement. The camel bucks its hind legs again and this time two of the groomsmen are able to lasso the animal's legs midair. The other men rush up to help pull the two target ropes, which cause the camel to collapse under its own weight, and crash into the sand. Fitz runs up to the roped camel with his long curved saber, he pauses to say the prayer of thanksgiving, and then chops off the head of the camel. The groomsmen all warble and trill at the successful snaring of the evening's main entree. Fitz anoints the groomsmen's foreheads with the blood of the camel. The group gives out a resounding warrior howl and heads back to the encampment in high spirits. The cooks, who are standing by cheering on the group, skin, field dress the camel and load it onto a tether and return to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billowing steam rises laggardly from the tree shrouded natural hot spring. Cooler air meets the heat radiating from the spring creating an eerie mist. Fitz and his groomsmen let the liquid warmth of the renewing waters calm their minds and soothe their aching muscles. Reclining peacefully against the polished stone walls, Fitz closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. At first, his memory transports him back to the night of the magnificent kiss he shared with Olivia. In his mind he is literally there experiencing it all again. He remembers how her scent made him euphoric and her touch enlivened his loins. How her sweet supple lips timidly pressed against his. How he relished the blissful feeling of her firm virgin physique sharing intimate space with his own body. He wanted to take her. He wanted to possess her, to shower her with his love, reveal his need, and physically express his desire. He wanted to be lost in her.

His vividly arousing memories quickly give way to future imaginings of her naked form in the very same hot spring he now sits. Wedged between his legs she lies back against his chest as he quietly recites lover's _ash-shi'ru (poetry)_ to her. Olivia is ripe with child, his child and they are happy. He begins to alternate between massaging her shoulders and planting a trail of lingering kisses along the nape and side of her enticing neck. Craving more of her, his hands drift to her gestating belly. His splayed fingers gently stroke her stomach in a circular pattern and sensually move upward to her full breasts. Olivia moans at his touch and twists her body so she can passionately kiss her habibi. Her hardened nipples make contact with his strapping pectorals. Feeling his loins stiffen, he lifts her unto his…

"Fitz… Fitz…amir…are you alright?" Fitz happily lost in his fantasy is slow to respond to Harrison's voice.

"What? Did you say something? What do you mean? Oh, yes, I'm fine, just a little preoccupied." Olivia is beginning to invade his every thought.

"I understand your distraction. Today you expand your tent. Is this not what every man wishes? Having only met Olivia briefly, I do not blame you for being lost in the valley of dreams. She is beautiful." Harrison comments understandingly.

"Yes, she is beautiful, but she is more than that. Olivia is wise, thoughtful, caring and is of a gifted mind. I did not think it possible to be of a shared spirit but Olivia is of me and I am of her." Fitz says candidly.

"Fitz my friend I never thought you, of all people, would take on a second wife, given your view on your father's harem. However, after meeting Olivia I see why you feel compelled to do so. She is breathtaking and from what else you have told us, she is exciting and mysterious. Your scepter must rise at the very sight of her. Truly, you have found favor with the gods. Mellie is also a fetching prize but I sense Olivia is who you want to abide by your side most."

In his mind, Fitz thought, no truer words convey his desire for Olivia. He wants her, he needs her, and he shall have Olivia by his side. Her declaration at the admonishment ceremony touched his heart in way he never imagined possible. She chose him. With the change of one word, she let him know their marriage would no longer be based on procreation but mutual consent and love.

"_One life, one home, one family, I join you Mellie daughter of Jahsh."_

"_One life, one home, one family, I choose you Fitzgerald son of Fitzgerald."_

"It is as if god has given me a second chance. He has brought my true wife into my life by the hand of my escape mate."

"Escape mate?" Gideon, who has been listening attentively, asks curiously.

"I married Mellie to get away from my father. I was angry and that anger festered within me because of his lack of resolve to find my mother or the infidels who violated her. I had to get away from him before I committed a grave transgression."

"So Olivia is your _noorainee_? Huck asks.

"Yes, she is the light of my eyes. I wait for her. I watch for her. I exist for her. Olivia is the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on her face. I cannot breathe without her. I cannot sleep because of my unfulfilled desire for her. She is the woman I should have waited for. I thank god each day for giving me a second chance at true happiness."

"May Olivia bint Eli be your treasured resting place, may she keep your bed warm, your stomach full and your tent full of strong sons with gifted minds. May she be your faithful bride in youth and cherished wife at twilight". Harrison proclaims and the other groomsmen sound off in unified accord.

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia climbs out of her final ritual milk bath. She lies down in her usual spot where the handmaids massage her with a special blend sugar scrubs and fragrant oils. A female oud player strums quietly in the corner of the tent, creating a tranquil atmosphere. Olivia is so relaxed she nods off and begins to snore softly. Rachel looks down at her, shaking her head and smiles. Rachel gently touches Olivia's face. "Olivia...daughter, it is time for your morning blessings from the bridesmaids." Olivia smiles back at Rachel, yawns, sits up and stretches. Sarai hands her the first in a series of four wardrobe changes.

What is this? Olivia asks.

"It is your wedding day prayer dress. Remember today you have a special outfit for each of your four nuptial rites. The morning blessing, the conveyance of wisdom from the elders, the wedding ceremony and the consummation." Rachel quickly rattles off the day's schedule of events.

Olivia rubs her fingers along the ornate beading and lacework of the purple loose fitting sleeveless thobe. She puts on the gown and the matching hooded jacket and waits. The bridesmaids and Mellie arrive shortly thereafter to offer wedding day blessings to a surprisingly very calm Olivia. The prayers are brief and focus on Olivia being fruitful, supportive and pleasing to her husband. Mellie is taken aback when no blessing is offered for her. She had become accustom to receiving the same blessings as Olivia. Unfortunately for her, Rachel reminded the group the day belongs to Olivia and all blessings should focus on her. Mellie miffed, mumbled under her breath something about getting even with Rachel for this slight. Mellie leaves the tent without speaking another word to anyone.

After Mellie's departure the bridesmaid help Olivia into her second outfit. It is a simple green dress with no embellishments. It is a humble garment signifying that she young, inexperienced and in need of tending. The costume is paired with plain sandals and a simple head covering. Rachel and Miriam take Olivia by each arm and escort her to small tent with five stools and three small rugs. The eldest married women of the tribe sit on the stools and Olivia, Rachel and Miriam sit on their knees on the rugs. The three bow to the elders out respect. The elders each takes turns imparting their wisdom to Olivia. The elders discuss a wife's responsibilities to her husband, her children and the tribe. They also offer insight into the wedding night and the physical obligations that come along with marriage. Olivia stays with the elders for most of the day. They answer her questions and extend to her the same maternal warmth they share with their own daughters. Sometimes the elder's responses to Olivia's question are couched in humor, other times sobering exactness. The elders tell her that two of them plus the wazir will serve as the consummation witnesses later that evening. Olivia, Rachel and Miriam bow and leave the elder's tent.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Rachel asks. "Are you nervous about the consummation?"

"Yes, I guess a little. I was fine until the elders talked about being witnesses. I thought this night…..this night.. never mind, I don't know."

"Speak your heart daughter. Are you scared?"

"Of Fitz; no. I know he will be gentle and kind."

"It's just the knowing that the elders will be standing outside our tent waiting for us to share our love and provide proof of my virtue is…..I don't know. Ignore me. I am fine."

"Olivia, you being nervous is perfectly natural and expected. No one in the tribe questions your virtue. Think of the final rite as merely the last step in binding you wholly to the amir. I know you want this time to be special for you and the amir; trust me it will be. Believe me daughter, when you two come together the presence of the witnesses outside your tent will not even cross your mind." Olivia nods her head and musters a weak smile.

"Come, it is time for you marry!" Rachel resolutely announces as she grabs Olivia's hand kissing her palm as she happily walks Olivia back to her tent.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Fitz's Procession

Fitz paces back and forth inside his tent awaiting the arrival of Cyrus the Wazir. Cyrus and his newest two initiants will officiate the wedding today. Fitz alternates between clenching and releasing his fists to relieve the tension in his body. His groomsmen are laughing and joking around, seemingly oblivious to their friend's obvious anxiety. Fitz thinks to himself, _two more rituals to perform and I can finally make love to my habibi._ Mumbling to himself he repeats the mantra, _procession-wedding forego dinner, procession-wedding forego dinner, procession-wedding forego dinner; my habibi_.

Harrison glances over at his fidgety friend. He comes up behind Fitz, placing his hands on Fitz's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "Fitz it is almost time to start your journey of a thousand steps. Are you ready, he asks, his voice slightly above a whisper?"

"Yes, more than ready. You cannot fathom how much I ache for her; I barely understand this intense desire myself. In my heart I know I will never be complete without her. Life makes no sense to me without her presence. I am lost in her and without her." Fitz confesses.

"Fitz my brother you have but a little while before you share yourself with Olivia. Hold on, the day of expectation day is at hand. Your dizzying desire will be fulfilled in a matter of hours. Relax my friend, the woman who holds your heart will be yours forever before the rooster crows the new day. Shall I get you some wine to calm to your restless spirit?"

"No, thank you. Thank you for being here and for your encouraging words. I'm fine. There is truth in what you speak, patience is what I have need of not the fruit of the vine."

Harrison pats Fitz on the shoulder again. "Turn around, let us make sure you are properly fitted; you must be most dashing for your beautiful bride."

Gideon, Huck and Harrison encircle Fitz assessing the completeness of his wedding ensemble. Fitz is clad in the traditional ivory taqshita with a gold herringbone trim pattern on the shirt collar, shirt cuff, pant hem and red vest. He is accessorized with a ruby encrusted diadem, an ivory handled ceremonial battle sword and his family ring on his right hand. His close-toed camel skin na'al are also trimmed in gold with ruby studs along the instep strap. The groomsmen are similarly dressed but in the reverse. Dressed in red, their shirt collars, cuffs and white vests are trimmed with the same gold thread herringbone pattern and slung across their right hip is a belted scabbard housing a pearl inlaid battle dagger. Their feet are shod with plain tan sandals.

Half an hour after sunset Cyrus and the attendants arrive. Cyrus is in full purple and white regalia and the attendants in modest plain white thobes. He asks Huck if all is in order. Huck nods yes. Cyrus instructs Fitz and the groomsmen to line up. Outside of Fitz's tent the musicians, singers and torch bearers have assembled. Cyrus and the attendants exit the tent first. Cyrus bangs his ministerial staff three times on a wedding hajar (stone) placed at the tent entrance. The musicians begin to play and walk towards the pavilion. Cyrus takes his position behind the musicians, then the attendants followed by the groomsmen and Fitz. The singers bring up the rear of the procession. The entire procession is flanked on both sides by the torch bearers. The groomsmen wave their hands in the air to the beat of music and sing out the "groom is coming, the groom is coming". Their proclamation interspersed among the verses of praise for the groom being sung by the singers. The tribe lines the pathway leading to the pavilion. They throw flower petals for love and rice for fertility. Fitz smiles and waves to his people as the procession winds its' way slowly to the pavilion.

The large open-air tent is bedecked with even more flowers and olive branches than the night before. Lanterns are strung across the ceiling of the tent illuminating the interior. The roof vent flaps are open to prevent fire and to release the heat from the lanterns. The large openings give a wondrous view of the expansive star-filled sky. An altar now stands in the place previously occupied by the bridal party tables. In front of the altar is the prayer rug, the wedding bench and two square frame chairs. The curtain of separation rests on the wedding bench.

Cyrus stops the procession at the entrance to the pavilion by raising his shepherd's staff. The long horn musician blows the horn three times filling the still warm air with deep booming bellows. It is a herald, a call to order. Cyrus taps his staff three times against another wedding stone positioned at the pavilion entrance by his initiants. Cyrus and the initiants enter the pavilion and stand before the altar. The three kneel and kiss the altar. Cyrus stands and motions to the groomsmen.

In unison they shout, "the bridegroom arrives, the bridegroom arrives, the bridegroom arrives." The seated guests clap and cheer.

Fitz enters the tent and sits on the first chair facing the altar. The groomsmen follow him in and stand in line perpendicular to the wedding bench. The torchbearers and the procession musicians break formation and reassemble in a line in front of the pavilion on the left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Olivia's Procession**

Olivia sat on a stool in her tent listening to the music and songs of the approaching cortege. Rachel stands besides her rubbing her back as Olivia rings her hands. "Try to relax Olivia. I know you are nervous but this will all be over soon. You only need to hold on a little longer."

"I am not really nervous, I am actually excited. Olivia replies rather matter of factly.

"Good, come, it is time for you to put on your bridal gown." Rachel claps her hands and immediately the bridesmaid come to attend to Olivia. Sarai the seamstress brings the chest containing the wedding gown and sets it before Olivia. Jada and Jamilah, the twin bridesmaids open the chest. Sarai helps Olivia remove her elder meeting outfit and put on her wedding undergarments. Rachel lifts the red omasa (bridal thobe) from the chest and assists Olivia in putting in on over her head. The forming fitting bodice is embellished with strips of gold fashioned into a herringbone pattern. The wide conical sleeves and sweeping skirt are trimmed with gold silk thread and studded with diamond chips. Olivia sits down and ruby sandals similar to Fitz's are placed on her feet. Her hair is brushed and pinned to cascade down her back. The only make-up she agrees to wear is saffron oil for her lips. Miriam brings over the wooden box containing the wedding bangles. Sarai helps Olivia put on the bangles. Having dressed the bride all the bridesmaids step back to admire their handiwork. Olivia looks stunning.

"The Amir will be well pleased indeed. Yes very well pleased. No fault will be in you this day. You look beautiful Olivia." Those present comment one after the other.

Olivia grabs Rachel's hand and takes her to the side. "Rachel I am happy you are my kahala. Because of you I have able to fully participate in the all the special rituals leading to this day. Your love and guidance have helped me face the future without fear but with great anticipation. You never forced me into anything. You let me find my own path and I am truly thankful." They held each other tight and cried tears of joy.

Moments later Mellie enters Olivia's tent. "It is time," she announces. She hugs Olivia, then leaves to take her position in the procession. Rachel covers Olivia's face with a red shoulder length veil trimmed in gold. As Olivia steps out of the tent, she is greeted by the cortege assembled along the procession route. Olivia's retinue is also flanked by torchbearers on both sides. Mellie and Rachel lead the procession, followed by the bridesmaids and Olivia. The tribe showers Olivia with flower petals and rice as she makes her way to the pavilion.

**The Ceremony**

Ten minutes later Olivia's procession arrives. Rachel walks to the pavilion entrance. She bows to Cyrus then returns to the procession. Cyrus instructions the first two groomsmen to raise the curtain of separation. He taps the wedding hajar again with his staff. Three more bellowing chords ring out from the long horn. The bridesmaids shout, "the bride arrives, the bride arrives, the bride arrives. Olivia's procession takes their place on the right in front of the pavilion.

Fitz grins and his heart leaps upon hearing the bridesmaid's declaration. Rachel and Mellie enter the pavilion together and sit at the first guest table facing the altar. Normally Rachel would assume a deferential position behind Mellie but because she is Olivia's surrogate parent for the wedding proceedings, she will enjoy an elevated status this evening even if it is only for a few hours.

Olivia enters the pavilion next and sits on the empty chair on the other side of the curtain of separation. Her bridesmaids walk in after her and stand parallel to the groomsmen.

Fitz whispers through gritted teeth;"I love you habibiti. Our time of separation is almost over." Olivia whispers back, "yes my love, our wait will so end."

The pavilion draws silent. All eyes focus attention front and center. Cyrus says the first prayer then sprinkles esphand seeds and frankincense into the scorching altar brazier. The fragrant bakūr (incense) mixture immediately starts smoke and burn. The wafting aromatic smoke ascends above the altar filling the pavilion air with a sweet honey-woody-lemon scent. The smoke offering will prevent the evil eye from attacking the marriage and will purify the hearts of the two lovers.

Cyrus calls forward the attendants. The two attendants bow at the altar and pick up a long piece of cotton cloth. The attendants wrap the cloth around Fitz and Olivia enclosing them in a circle but being careful not to raise the curtain. The ends of the cloth are tied together in a knot.

"Fitz and Olivia, this cloth encircling you is the symbol of your unity as a couple. This is your marriage knot. Your decision to join your lives is momentous and not to be taken lightly." Cyrus raises his hands above his head, extending them towards Fitz and Olivia as he prays over them.

"Fitz and Olivia always be grateful for the capacity to see, feel, hear and understand. Be grateful for the incredible gift of life. Be grateful for the ties of love, which bind you together for they will give dignity, meaning and joy to all your days. This is a day of days. Rejoice and be glad and count your blessings."

Cyrus motions for the attendants to once again come forward. The initiants bow at the altar again and pull out a very long twist braided ribbon from a white canvas bag. The attendants hand Cyrus one end of the rope. Cyrus takes Olivia's right hand and places it in Fitz's right hand joining their two hands under the curtain. He fastens their hands together by wrapping the woolen multicolored twist loosely around their hands seven times. As he prays the second prayer, the attendants drape the ribbon around Fitz and Olivia seven times.

"Fitz and Olivia, the colors of this twist are symbols of the virtues god created for marriage from its' ordination. Red is for love, vitality and courage. Gold is for wealth and prosperity. Green is for life and fertility. Blue is for truth and peace. Yellow is for wisdom, joy and happiness. Black is for stability, authority and submission; and gray is maturity. These virtues are all held together by purity of the heart, which is represented by the white ribbon binding this twist."

Cyrus nods and the curtain of separation is removed. Fitz and Olivia move to wedding bench and sit next to each other.

"You who were separate are now united. This bond cannot be easily broken." Cyrus proclaims to all as he tugs on the rope.

The attendants help Fitz and Olivia kneel on the prayer rug. Cyrus places his hands on their heads.

"_May God protect you and instill in you both: an enduring love for one another; a friendship based on mutual trust; hearts of compassion that comfort one another in pain and sorrow; the foresight to realize there will be days of struggle and challenge ahead as well as days of joy; the courage to speak to one another in love during times of misunderstanding and a willingness to settle all quarrels before the setting of the sun; and, the awareness to live each day with the knowledge that there is no promise of tomorrow._" 

An attendant comes along side Cyrus and hands him egg. Cyrus passes the egg around Fitz's head three times then throws the egg on the ground to destroy any evil spirits absorbed by the egg.

The attendants help Fitz and Olivia reclaim their seats on the wedding bench. The attendants remove the cords and ribbon shrouding the couple. Harrison steps forward to remove Fitz's shoes and Jada removes Olivia's.

Cyrus continues, "Fitzgerald idn Fitzgerald do you wish to enter into marriage with Olivia bint Eli? Fitz eagerly responds before Cyrus has a chance to finish the question.

"Yes, I wish to enter into marriage with Olivia bint Eli."

"Olivia bint Eli do you wish to accept Fitzgerald idn Fitzgerald as you husband?"

Olivia keeps her head down and says nothing. The wedding guests joyfully shout, "the bride has gone to pick flowers."

"Olivia bint Eli, for the second time I ask you, do you wish to accept Fitzgerald idn Fitzgerald as you husband?" Olivia continues to be mute and keep her head down.

The wedding guests shout, "the bride has gone to get rose water."

"Olivia bint Eli, for the third time I ask, do you wish to accept Fitzgerald idn Fitzgerald as you husband?"

Olivia raises her head and answers; yes I accept Fitzgerald idn Fitzgerald as my husband."

Fitz lifts Olivia's veil. He has no words. Her beauty and the look of love on her face fill his heart with unspeakable joy. They exchange rings. Fitz nods to Jada who removes Olivia's veil. Fitz shocks Olivia and everyone else in attendance by placing a gold diadem with a teardrop ruby on her head. Olivia begins to cry, as does Rachel and the rest of the bridesmaids. Mellie however is incensed. By placing the crown on Olivia's head, he has made her his full wife, not a concubine, not a second wife. She is equal in status to Mellie. This is a rare but not unprecedented honor. He whispers to Olivia, "I will have you no other way in my life. You will not be my wife in the shadows. You are second to none Olivia bint Eli and I…love…you." Fitz kisses the inside of both of Olivia's wrists.

Questioning murmurs ripple through the pavilion. "_Did she know? Is she not a pleasing spouse?"_ Subtle and not so subtle glances land in Mellie's direction. Mellie forces a smile and tries to appear as though she is not caught off guard by Fitz's action. She keeps her head held high, refusing to grimace or show any negative emotion. She plans to abide her time and confront Fitz later. _"I will not tolerate this insult. She will not share my title."_ Even though Mellie does not love Fitz, she will not stand for being made of fool of. She is determined not to allow Olivia bint Eli to erase the years she and Fitz have spent together.

Rachel can see Mellie is plotting in her mind. She knows she and the elders will need to protect Olivia from Mellie's wrath. Mellie's cohorts are few in number among the tribe but they are cunning and lack a conscience. _"Mellie may be the leopard stalking Olivia as her prey but I will become the great huntress to protect my child."_

The attendants bring a cup of honey over to the couple. Fitz and Olivia dip their pinkies into the honey. Fitz brings his pinky to Olivia's lips. She grasps his hand, opens her mouth and takes in Fitz's honey drenched digit. She swirls her tongue around his finger and slowly sucks off the sweet treat leaving no trace. She then takes her finger and brings to Fitz's lips. Fitz grabs her hand and slowly takes her finger into his mouth. He meticulously licks the honey from every inch of her finger. When she tries to pull her hand away, his teeth gently clamp down on her pinky forestalling her withdrawal. They both release an imperceptible moan before Fitz relinquishes his hold.

"Fitz and Olivia you are no longer separate. You are one. You are zawj and zawja. (husband and wife)

"May the Creator, the Omniscient Lord, grant you a progeny of sons and grandsons, plenty of means of provision, heartfelt friendship, bodily strength, long life, and an existence of 150 years."

"May God bless you and keep you in the Palm of His hand."

"Assalamu alaikum wa barakatuha."

"Mabrook!"

Cyrus ends the ceremony by introducing the couple formally. "Family, friends and honored guests, may I present to you Amir Fitzgerald Grant and his wife Amira Olivia.

The guests, bridal party and procession participants clap, trill and yell congratulations. Fitz draws Olivia flush against his body. They cling to each other like magnets. He kisses her softly on the lips. He presses their brows together and both exhale deep sighs of satisfication. He kisses her again but this time he kisses her with the emotional intensity of ten thousand unrequited lovers. The kiss overwhelms her senses and she almost faints. The newlyweds completely forget where they are. Cyrus and a few of the groomsmen clear their throats to bring the enamored husband and wife back from the brink. Fitz releases Olivia from his embrace but he continues to hold her hand. He has no intention of letting her go now that they are wed. He whispers in her ear, "you're not hungry are you?" Olivia giggles smiling ear to ear.

"Husband do you not wish to attend our reception? Do you have need of me to tend to your needs?"

"Absolutely."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daughter what is troubling you? Eli asks his youngest.

"I don't know. I have had a strange feeling all day."

"What kind of feeling?"

"The feeling that Olivia is safe and being cared for. That wherever she is, she is not afraid or in danger."

"I too have had this feeling today. Maybe god is sending us a message of comfort."

"Maybe he is. I also feel we will see Olivia soon; that she is not far from us."

"I pray your feeling is true my daughter."

"It is father, I know it in my heart. Eli hugs his daughter.

"Goodnight my precious one."

"Goodnight father." Raheel turns away and walks to her tent.

Eli looks to the heavens, a tear falls from the corner of his eye. "Olivia I will find you're my beautiful daughter. I will find you."

/

A/N

Hajar - Stone

na'al - men's sandals

zawj and zawja -husband and wife

Removal of the sandals – When making a vow it is customary to remove one's shoes in the Middle Eastern culture.

Assalamu alaikum wa barakatuha -Peace and blessings be upon you

Mabrook - Congratulations

Oud- guitar like instrument

Taqshita- wedding ensemble

Dhoti- loincloth

Why ask Olivia three times if she accepts Fitz?- Symbolizes the fact that the husband is expected to seek or earn the wife; therefore she cannot immediately accept him.

/

Okay, this was a long chapter. Next up the wedding night. Do you think Olivia will remain inhibited because of the witnesses? How do think Mellie is going to acquire the consummation cloth?

Is Eli close to discovering Olivia's location?

Review or PM me. I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
